A Disturbance To The South, Rising Of The Tides
by BlackVelvett Revolver
Summary: Shun has been laid to waste and it is only the new queen that can save it; however, once she is swept to the Twelve Kingdoms she becomes separated from Shunki and struggles to claim her destiny under the hardships of the collapsing nation. Formerly called: A Disturbance To The North, Vanishing of the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Enter SHUN of the TWELVE KINGDOMS

* * *

Hana's job was, pure and simple, to take care of one thing: the Hakuchi.

Of course, there were other things that she had to do, and they were not as important as the one task that was given to her. But no matter how important it was labeled, she still thought it the most boring job in the entire existence of all the kingdoms of her world. All she really had to do was watch over a bird, take care of its needs and what not, but still just watch it.

For one hundred and fifty years she'd been watching it, faithfully, everyday.

_Everyday_…she thought irritably.

Nothing changed, all it ever did was eat, sleep, and essentially sit there, which, when all was said and done, was a good thing, a great thing. But that made the job all the more boring.

As Hana took a flowered vase from the Hakuchi's chamber, she clucked her tongue at the bird. For a moment it stopped grooming itself to give her a sparing glance.

"How are you doing today, Hakushun?" she asked sweetly to the beautiful creature. Every bird was called a Hakuchi, but each Hakuchi had a different name which represented their kingdom. The _chi_ was dropped and the bird was given the surname of their kingdom. In this case this Hakuchi belonged to the kingdom of Shun, a rather stable kingdom famous for medicinal water.

Hana was only mildly curious about the state of Shun. It wasn't her job to know any specifics.

The bird stared at her a moment before going back to tending his snowy green feathers edged in gold. Hana rolled her eyes before walking out of the sun-bathed room that any other bird would have envied. It was a great room with a vaulted ceiling, which was riddled with windows that allowed light to cascade down and light all corners. Ivy and various flowering vines wove and criss-crossed the stone walls and hung gracefully from the ceiling. A natural spring flowed within the room and allowed soothing water to transverse the space. It was a beautiful gilded cage, but still a cage none-the-less.

The Hakuchi didn't seem to mind its captivity. In fact it seemed to quite enjoy it since it readily showed its appreciation by harassing its keeper. It was its only joy, one nyosen had told her when she had complained.

One joy indeed.

She gave it a scathing glance before sticking her tongue out at it then left, the vase in hand. She arrived at the water room and settled down on her knees, removing the near wilting flowers.

"Hana!" exclaimed a vibrant feminine voice.

Hana glanced up at her name, never stopping her task of arranging the new flowers for the vase. The fleeting thought of why a bird needed fresh flowers in its room whirled in her mind. Again. How many times had she changed out flowers anyway? Too many in her life time to care to remember.

"Ruka," Hana smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Oh," she began enthusiastically, "The Mistress wanted a new arrangement so I volunteered for the task. I see you've got the same assignment." She giggled.

"Yes, these were wilting so I took it upon myself to change them before I was scolded for not noticing sooner." Hana smiled, her face hurting from smiling so broadly. If you were not smiling in front of Ruka she would assume that something disastrous was amiss. She would never stop bothering you if she thought in any way you were unhappy. You could not talk seriously with her either. She was about as fluttery as the wind, or a schizophrenic butterfly, but she always meant well.

"I'll say, it's rather strange to see you away from the Hakuchi, is it well?" Ruka bubbled.

"Yes, Hakushun is well, still the same arrogant bird he always is." Hana laughed a bit, to relax her face muscles. Did Ruka notice that her lips were twitching? She hid her face a bit while arranging the flowers, which was convenient.

As a sen-nin, Hana thought that interesting things would happen in her life, things that she would never forget, not this droll rolling of days that was her current life. At dawn each day she awoke and dressed, ate a humble breakfast with her fellow sisters and returned to her room to make sure it was in order. Then she would return to Hakushun where she would clean his cage and remedy anything that went askew during the night. After that she would tend to the bird itself, make sure it ate its breakfast, clipped his talons, lathered and oiled his exposed legs to make sure they didn't dry out or flake. That in and of itself was quite a job since the obstinate creature often lashed out at her when she least expected it. After all her minuscule chores for the bird were done she would break for lunch and continue to watch and clean up after the bird. The entire job was tediously slow when it came to time, as in it crawled by as if it were on its hands and knees with a ball and chain attached, going up hill of course.

Hana's hands quickly arranged a full bouquet of fresh flowers. Before putting them in she dumped the old dirty water out and refilled the vase.

"So did you hear the news?" Ruka began her gushing, she loved to talk, and nothing could stop her from gossiping. She talked animatedly and Hana chimed in at the appropriate times with the correct responses. Let her indulge herself, Hana thought, most of the time Ruka couldn't contain her nature.

Once the flowers were ready and set Hana got to her knees and lifted the now heavier vase.

"I've got to go for now Ruka, but later, can we talk? I would like to catch up with you more. Maybe at dinner." Hana chirped and made her way out of the water chamber.

Ruka pouted a bit at her leaving but loved the invitation, she smiled ecstatically, "Alright Hana, dinner would be perfect, I'll tell you the rest then."

Hana walked briskly back to the Hakuchi's chamber with an inner sigh of relief echoing in her mind. There was only so much she could take of Ruka, and she would have to meet with her at dinner. But if she talked with her now then she could be scarce from her for a while before having to talk with her again.

She entered the room with a light smile, "Hello Hakushun, did you miss me?" she asked a bit sarcastically.

The bird shook its head at her and stared for a moment, but a slight breeze was spilling out from a near by window and it leapt at the chance to feel the wind and its caretaker was soon forgotten.

"Hello to you too," Hana wrinkled her nose a bit then smiled. It was the most arrogant bird she had ever met; it was true what she told Ruka. When she was first placed under its care the creature never even gave her a chance, chasing her out of its room squawking and screeching, flapping its wings in her face. There were feathers everywhere! Not to mention she got a few choice pecks from it too. Then it would never have anything to do with her once it knew she was going to keep coming back. Now it just calmly ignoring her very presence. The bird was positively anti-social. But then the smile froze on her face.

The Hakuchi suddenly stilled, its downy feathers ruffling and puffing. Its large luminous eyes open wide, pupils dilating.

"Hakushun?" Hana called, her voice trembling and uncertain. She had never in her entire life seen the bird act in such a way. Not even when it was angry with her did it arch its neck at such an obtuse angle that it would seem to break it.

The Hakuchi shrieked aloud, its cry shrill to the ears, then, in a voice that was clear as day, it bellowed in a deep but frightening tenor, "Dethroned!"

Hana watched as the bird fell dead to the stone floor with a sharp thud.

The _Hakuchi_, a bird that only cries out in a human voice only twice in a lifetime. The first cry was to signal the enthronement of a ruler. The second was to tell of their downfall.

Hana's fingers slipped and the priceless antique that she held so securely before, was allowed to fall uncaringly to the floor.

"Dead!" she wailed, staring at the horrific sight, running back the way she had come. "The Hakuchi is dead!" she screamed.

The vase shattered to the floor, water bursting from its confines and mingled with the blood that choked the Hakuchi's final cry. The swirling concoction ran the length of the cage before pooling near the spring, seeping over, and finally carried away downstream.

* * *

There is a tree hidden in the _Koukai_ within a cave. Its roots ran deep within the earth, gnarled and strong. Its branches were bare of foliage; such a tree hidden from the sun only glimpsed the occasional lamplight. Such a source was not sufficient. The tree required no such things, not even water, the precious liquid of life. Its twisted branches curled and spread through the cave and acted like a pillar. Nothing, it would seem, could grow on such a tree, but it still bared a single fruit that was loved and protected by the gods. The tree was called the _Yabouku_.

The nyosen, the caretakers and keepers of Mount Houzan, tended the cave. An elderly nyosen watched the tree intently, waiting for the fruit, the _ranka_, upon the tree to blossom. It was her job to watch the tree for signs of life.

The ranka was a very special thing; from it all kinds of life came. With her own life, the elderly nyosen would protect the creature that grew within. She adjusted her flickering lamp and the light strengthened. Her ropey leather hard hands set the lamp back on the floor, her cracked lips pulled upward in a smile. The ranka had begun to move, to crack, to bloom. A wet dripping hand reached out from within.

"At last," her words echoed softly.

A wailing cry resounded through the bleakness. The ranka shattered and its contents spilled forth and a creature dropped to the floor, hitting with a soft thud. The creature was slicked from the protective fluid that had surrounded her.

"Interesting." The woman whispered. "The legs of a wolf, the scales of a serpent and the wings of a raven. A grand _nyokai_." The woman rasped.

The nyokai on the floor heaved in great gulps of air, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her humanoid body was drying on the floor. She looked as fragile as a new born babe, all soft and plush. Her eyes opened to the world and she saw only darkness. Her head turned towards the light and saw an old woman walking near.

"From the moment you are born, your destiny was set. You cannot escape it." The woman rasped. She reached out a trembling hand and touched the nyokai's face. It was deathly pale yet so full of life.

The nyokai leaned into her touch, seeking the warmth. For the longest time the nyokai lay there, unmoving, just breathing, gaining strength. Everything in her body began to awaken and come to life, leaving her mind blurred around the edges. She could not recall what she was, or even if she could actually lift her body from the soft yet firm earth beneath her.

"I shall call you Hiryun, you are the guardian of the Shun ranka," began the nyosen, bending down further to take the nyokai's clawed hands, it was covered in scales just like that of a snake's.

Hiryun glanced sharply up at the nyosen's words, pushing herself up jerkily to her feet. Something was pulling her outside, something bigger, bigger than the life that was perched before her now. Outside of this place something wondrous was waiting. It tugged at her soul, and this human that was in front of her was blocking her path.

With a sudden surge of energy she leapt away from the nyosen and unfurled her wings. Hiryun raced out of the cave and caught the first sunshine in her life, breathed fresh air for the first time; saw the world for the first time. But these experiences were over shadowed at the sight she saw before her. She beat her wings rapidly and vaulted into the air.

"Such is the fate of the nyokai," The woman sighed, smiling gently as her charge escaped her without so much as a sense of gratitude. "To serve the _Shunka_." But that was to be expected.

Hiryun reached the top of the highest peak where she fluttered gracefully to a landing. Her flight brought her to a tree that resembled the tree that she was born from, but this tree was infinitely more precious than her own and any other tree in the world, for there was only one like it. The _Shoshinbouku_ bore the fruit of the rarest creature of all.

"Oh Shunki, I'm here now. There is nothing to fear, you are not alone." She whispered.

The _kirin_ of Shun was growing inside, a sacred creature that came directly from the gods themselves.

"Shunki, I will never leave you, I will protect you always."

So Hiryun sat under the tree and stared at the yellow fruit, which held the future lord of Mount Houzan. Unbeknownst to her, Hiryun was being watched by the Mistress of the Koukai. Lady Gokuyou looked out the open windows and smiled at the waiting nyokai.

Lady Gokuyou clasped her gold encrusted hands together and said, "What a joy it is to see the nyokai of Shun so diligently watching over the Shunka. At last, the people of Shun will hear good news."

The other nyosen agreed.

Today was a good day, and hopefully many more were to come.

* * *

Alright here is the edited version of this chapter. Its a bit different from the original in the fact that there is a bit more explanation and I've changed what Hiryun looks like just a bit.

A picture of Hiryun will be posted on my profile, an updated version. And There will also be a chapter picture posted as well under my Twelve Kingdoms art section. There will be an illustration for each chapter.

Please read and review and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Enter KAN, CHINA

* * *

Ildiko's phone rattled in its cradle, alerting the young student that she had a caller on the other end. She fell out of bed covered in sweat and bewildered, not knowing what was going on. Landing on her side she hissed as she felt a bruise forming. She struggled a bit in her sheets since they had somehow twisted around her form.

"Alright!" She bit out harshly, only now realizing she was awake and it was the phone that was blaring and scolding her.

Ripping herself from the blankets she rushed to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up, out of breath and still befuddled.

"Yes? This is Tsukuchi, Ildi-" She paused since she was interrupted. Her face scrunched at the light pouring in from her window looking out of her apartment. She could have sworn she had closed the curtains...

"Yes, sir. I can come in." Ildiko nodded and then looked at the cheap wall clock that was hung over her little television in her sitting room. It read 6:15AM, its hands pointing at its respective numbers. She wanted to groan.

"No, is not a problem." She responded softly. "I understand." Ildiko sighed as she began brushing the wet and matted hair from her forehead and neck. She hated waking up in a cold sweat but it had become such a regular problem.

She glanced back at her bedroom which was attached to the sitting area- separated only by a curtain she had hung herself for a bit of privacy- she made a mental note to wash her sheet. Again.

"I can come in." She spoke again. Her eyes bugged, "What time?!"

After little explaining from the professor at the other end of the line she had hung up and began rushing about her small apartment. She was told to be at her school by 7:30am and with what little time she had to prepare for her day Ildiko didn't think she could make it on time.

She jumped in the shower, her own personal bathroom had been a must when she had been searching for an apartment. She was located on the low end of town but it was affordable on her limited income. Ildiko lived in a veritable shoe box but it was her little nest, as she referred to it.

She hopped out of the shower and dried off and hurriedly dressed in her school uniform- her campus required all students to a strict dress code, something Ildiko had thought she had left behind but apparently she was back in skirts and stockings.

Tossing her wild wavy hair into a quick yet messy bun, pinning the treacherous curling whips with a pair of chopsticks, she snapped on her watch and grabbed her book bag out of habit. Ildiko stopped short as she grabbed a pomegranate and tossed a rueful glance at her apartment.

The place was in chaos, an echo of her mind. She looked at her sitting room in particular, littered with papers and drawings that were slowly consuming her life. She growled a bit as she yanked open her apartment door and slamming it shut behind her, making sure to lock it.

Sometimes she had to live in the real world and not in her dreams.

* * *

"There is a new edition here today- a new student if you will. I was told that you were very good with what you do; maybe you can get through to this boy. He's becoming impossible." Mr. Miroshino complained as he strode down the hallway, black shining shoes slapping the pale tiled floor with a rhythmic beat.

Ildiko tried to keep pace with him, her shorter legs briskly walking just to keep up. She tugged at her stockings that were falling from her quick pace, which reminded her she needed to get a new pair for the up-teenth time today. It seemed that all she was doing was rushing about. How was she to know that her teachers would swoop in on her one semester that was supposed to be easy and a break for her? How was she to know they wanted to keep her on her toes and so busy?

She stifled the overpowering urge to yawn.

"Do you think you can handle something like this Tsukuchi, Ildiko? It's going to need your full attention. Are you sure you want to volunteer?" Came his booming voice.

Ildiko started and stumbled where she walked, more like trotted, but otherwise kept pace to the professor. "Yes, of course. I volunteered at the beginning of the year, I can't back out now." Came her soft reply. She hefted her backpack a bit on her shoulder and tried to smooth the wrinkle she felt under the strap from the pack. Her uniform must look like such a mess. _She_ must look like such a mess. It's too early for things like this, Ildiko pouted.

All she really wanted to do was sleep, but even that activity held its hidden dangers. Her mind wandered. She hardly ever slept these days to begin with. Since her start at college she had been getting less and less and it wasn't due to the work load. No, she could handle all that. It were the nightmares that had begun to plague her.

She had made her schedule in such a way that at least two days out of her week she could sleep in a bit or at least try. Today was her sleep in day- and today she had been rushed out of bed. Ildiko rued to herself that she still looked like something the cat dragged in. She didn't even have the time to rub some concealing foundation under her eyes to hide the ghastly dark smudges of fatigue.

"What you must remember is to be patient with him. He doesn't like it when you raise your voice or show any type of frustration." Mr. Miroshino went on, describing her new charge. How volatile the pupil was and how she must never push her limits with him. And that if he remained silent with her their entire session it was nothing to be alarmed about since it was quite a normal occurrence.

Inwardly Ildiko smirked. Of course they called her if he responded in such a way. People always described her as serene, tranquil and placid. She had worked with other people before and it always worked out since her serenity was apparently contagious and her soft spoken easy going manner was relaxing to others. Her teachers obviously thought this would be no different.

"I understand." She spoke aloud.

They entered into the therapy wing of the campus and suddenly the world was alive with people hustling around, performing their speech therapies. Ildiko had joined this program to help people communicate with sign language. She had learned it long ago and often taught others.

"Here he is."

Ildiko stopped abruptly where she stood and drank in her new pupil's presence. She had never seen someone like him. He sat alone at a table with various professors standing around him, trying to sign with him. The way he answered was in fast and jerky movements. He was clearly upset and not in any mood to entertain the whims of his professors. He was agitated and brooding, with hair that came over his eyes that he often used to hide behind until a professor grabbed him by the chin and made him look at them. That action alone made his face break with anger as he reverted back to his own language- shouting furiously.

Ildiko then scanned his physical appearance as she stood there on the precipice of entering the room, Mr. Miroshino having gone ahead without thinking she would follow.

The clothes on his body seemed too large, or his limbs were too thin. He had hair that was iron gray that was recently cut short; it was shaggy and unkempt, which made Ildiko all the more aware of her own unruly hair. His skin was pale and marked, rough as through scarred that seemed to riddle his entire skin that was exposed. His face curled in an expression of frustration and exasperation. His form was tall; his legs long and curled underneath his seat. The teachers that surrounded him were trying to reason with him and Ildiko was paying close attention to what was said.

They were trying to convince him that a new teacher would come to teach him and that this time it would be different. Telling him not to lose his temper or to just close himself off. Ildiko would imagine that she would be just as irritated as the boy seemed to be- having all these people giving orders left and right and crowding his space.

Ildiko approached the table with Mr. Miroshino and waited as he interrupted the conversation. All eyes turned on him and the awaiting girl behind him, even the eyes of the boy.

Ildiko sucked in a breath when he finally turned towards her. His eyes were an icy blue, the brightest she had ever seen, like that of a jewel, sapphire set in a face that was cut in anger and resentment. A rage was directed at her and only her. But as quickly as that heated emotion was focused at her it was suddenly changed into an expression of curiosity and weary caution.

"Ah, miss Ildiko, there you are. We're so glad that you've come." A professor trudged closer and began to explain the situation. "This is Rakuen, newly acquired by the province. He can't speak Chinese or any other variant, nor can he speak any other language that we know of. What he does speak we have no idea what he's saying. We've gotten language experts however none of them have been able identify the language." The man scratched his head. "Rakuen is unable to learn our spoken language so we have taught him the basics for sign. However he is becoming unruly." He eyed the young man sitting at the table.

Rakuen saw that he was the focus of someone's attention once again and he suddenly became guarded, his mouth thinning into a frown.

"In any case we thought it would be best if he worked with someone more his own age. That's where you come in, Ildiko. We were hoping he would respond to you more, he seems to not care for us teaching him."

Ildiko smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, of course. I will try my best." She bowed a bit towards the teachers and approached the table. Rakuen leaned back in his seat and glared at her as she sat down opposite him.

"Hello…" She spoke aloud while signing what she said.

Rakuen watched her hands carefully and glanced at the other teachers around him who watched expectantly. He did not return her soft words, instead he turned his face away.

Ildiko faltered then looked at the awaiting faces. "Um, could it be possible to leave or give us some space? He doesn't seem to like all this hovering."

Rakuen watched the girl as she spoke in that strange language. From what he could see she was asking them something. Her voice was like a melody that he could easily pick up in a crowd. It was neither commanding nor harsh, not like the voices that had been directed at him recently. It wasn't like he wanted to be here in this world.

He was more than relieved when the teachers departed and left them alone. It must have shown on his face since the girl across from him smiled encouragingly. He stared at her for a moment. He had come across many people in this world and they all relatively looked the same. None had hair like his unless they were quite old. None had blue eyes like he did. And as he looked at this girl she looked a bit different from all the others.

"My name is Ildiko. Ildiko." She signed and poke aloud, speaking her name and pointing at herself several times.

Rakuen nodded in understanding. He paused, gesturing to himself before saying, "Rakuen."

His voice was a deep timber, almost soothing when it wasn't so full of rage. Ildiko smiled broadly when he spoke.

Rakuen was taken aback, could such a simple answer to her question make her happy? Light danced in her eyes, eyes that were so strange. Ildiko's eyes were the color of warm amber. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun, which sat on the top of her hair. Swirling tendrils fell about her face that escaped their tied prison. Her entire being looked messy however her face was filled with a gentleness he had rarely encountered.

'Are you feeling alright?' She signed.

Rakuen frowned and looked at her, silent.

She tried again. 'Have the teachers been bothering you?'

Again he remained silent.

Undeterred Ildiko tried a different tactic. 'They got me out of bed in such a rush this morning so I could meet you. I wish I could have had more time to get myself together, I apologize for how I must look.' She smiled impishly.

Rakuen followed her hand movements, understanding most of what she had said. There were many new signs he saw. Still he remained silent, staring at her to continue.

'I learned sign language when I was very young. I know it can be a bit difficult to start out with but it does get easier. They told me that you know quite a bit already. I'm here to help you out some more. Just tell me when you don't understand anything.'

Rakuen stared at her hands intently, they were smooth and only slightly calloused, not like his hands at all. He could tell she had never worked hard manual labor in rice fields. Although her movements were slow and fluid he still had trouble following. He smirked a bit when she gave him credit to understanding more than what he actually knew.

'Have you had any breakfast yet?' She suddenly asked.

Rakuen blinked before shaking his head in the negative. That gesture, it seemed, was universal.

She smiled once again before signing, 'Well then let's go get something to eat. Follow me.' Ildiko stood and pushed her chair back and gestured for him to do the same. Rakuen did so warily and began to follow her outside the classroom.

Mr. Miroshino stopped them almost immediately.

"Where are you two going?" He asked almost incredulously.

Ildiko stepped between the professor and her pupil, an action that surprised Rakuen.

"We were just stepping out to go get some breakfast. He said he was hungry." She spoke aloud and signed at the same time, allowing Rakuen to somewhat understand what was going on.

Rakuen watched the display with interest. The girl seemed to him on first impression to be nothing but a slip of a young woman, intimidated by those around her and frail. Yet here she was standing between him and the teacher as if she were defending him from the world around them. Ildiko barely came up to his collarbone.

"I don't think it is proper to wander around like that. He might wander off." Miroshino glanced over at Rakuen.

Ildiko signed and translated what Mr. Miroshino was saying, much to the professor's irritation and to the delight of Rakuen. It always annoyed him when the people around him switched from sign language to speak in their own language. But now he had someone who would include him.

Wander off… Rakuen muttered to himself. As if he knew where to go.

"I do not believe that he will run off, Mr. Miroshino. I will look after him. We will be in the cafeteria." Ildiko spoke softly and moved around the professor, snaking her hand around Rakuen's to drag him off with her.

Rakuen came easily, sparing a glance behind him at the open mouthed teacher, then back to the girl who was leading him. He felt uncomfortable with the contact and tugged for his appendage.

Ildiko glanced at him and blushed before dropping his hand as if she had been burned. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She signed quickly as she spoke aloud.

Rakuen quirked an eyebrow at her antics before signing to her, 'It is alright.'

She stopped where she was and broke into an expression of great joy. 'I'm so glad that you will talk with me. I was beginning to think you didn't like me much.'

Rakuen took a step back from her a bit flustered. 'It is nothing like that,' He began, his hands slightly nervous, 'I didn't like it back in there.'

Ildiko continued on her way to the cafeteria with Rakuen close to her side. 'I could tell. You're not the only one who doesn't like it when teachers hover.'

They continued with small talk until they reached the cafeteria where they went to a line to wait for food. While they were waiting Ildiko taught him new words, pointing out various things around them, explaining them and patiently instructing him in how to bend his hands into the right shapes. Once they were in sight of the various foods she began pointing and translating what they were, speaking a bit as well.

Rakuen didn't much care for speaking the words out loud; he just couldn't wrap his tongue around them. He was surprised when she expressed an interest in what he called various items as well in his own language. To hear her try to sound words out was greatly amusing. He saw that it was just as hard for her to understand his language as it was to understand hers.

Once they had gotten their trays laden with foods they picked out a table and sat, surrounded by various other people from around campus. The atmosphere was loud and filled with life but Rakuen realized the advantage of speaking with one's hands; it didn't require to be repeated simply because you couldn't hear.

Unlike his previous teachers the girl in front of him made a real effort to converse with him, not to teach him. It was like speaking with a friend, only with your hands. It was only when he came across a word he didn't recognize that he would stop her and she would explain the word away until he understood. It wasn't like the focus of a shougaku, a school, from what he understood this place to be. It was so much more relaxed, which allowed Rakuen to relax.

Some time passed. Various people left and entered the eating hall and it was then that Ildiko looked at her wrist, her eyes widened.

'I have to go. My class starts soon.' She signed to him.

Rakuen tilted his head to the side, surprised by how disappointed he felt to hear such news. It seemed like so little time had passed since they had come here.

'What is that on your wrist?' Rakuen asked instead.

She glanced at it before taking it off and handing it to him to examine. She waited patiently while Rakuen studied the item before finally his eyes turned towards her and she began to explain.

'It's called a watch, it's a device used to tell what time it is during the day. It keeps me on track with my schedule.' She showed him the sign for watch several times before retrieving it back and latching it back on her wrist.

'I have to take you back now.'

Rakuen frowned at that. He didn't want to go back. 'Must you go?' He asked.

Ildiko gathered the trash from their breakfast onto her tray and nodded. 'I have to go to class. I have another class after that- then I go home. But I can come to visit you before, if you want.'

Rakuen thought about it a moment. He did want to see her. 'I would like to speak with you again.'

Ildiko smiled before nodding. She threw away their trash and showed him where to put the trays once they were finished with them. As they were walking back to his class they remained silent. Neither seemed willing to break it. Ildiko was comfortable with it, a bit of a hum was coming from her. Rakuen however seemed strained by it. It was as if he were heading back into the youma's den.

Ildiko watched him for a moment before catching his attention and signing, 'Are you alright?'

Rakuen sighed, the one person he seemed to tolerate in this world seemed interested in his welfare. That in and of itself was strange. It reminded him how different this world was compared with his own. The people of this world were so much more accommodating than the people of his world. Kaikyaku and Sangyoku who drifted into his world were looked down upon and ostracized. They weren't even worth the dirt beneath his feet. When he was thrown into this world he had believed he was condemned to a life much like that. But it was quite the opposite. So many strangers were willing to help him that Rakuen became suspicious of it all.

When he had refused to cooperate with the teachers instead of beating him like he had expected or just turning him out into the streets they brought someone different to work with him. Someone who was more his own age and took out all the anxiety he had felt. It didn't feel as though she was trying to cram words into his head, only when they came across new words that she used in her conversations did she pause to explain it.

'I'm just not looking forward to returning.' He signed to her.

'Well don't worry. I have time in between classes. If you want I can spend that time with you.' She offered freely.

Rakuen's cerulean eyes widened and he found himself nodding before he could help himself.

'Then I will be sure to come rescue you from those professors. I have worked with them before and they can be overwhelming.'

Rescue him? Rakuen thought about it and it did make sense. He chuckled a bit at the image of her brandishing a sword and charging into the room.

'What is so funny?' She asked, curious amber eyes turned towards him.

He held his breath as the sun suddenly caught her from behind, her inky black hair creating a halo of blue highlights, golden eyes reflecting his image, forever entrapping him in liquid amber. Suddenly the thought didn't sound so funny. Her eyes were somehow piercing. How had he not noticed that before? Maybe because he was always focusing on her hands. He could never remember faces with this form of communication.

'Nothing. Will you rescue me?'

'Yes. I will.' They had reached their destination. Ildiko walked inside with him and told the professor there what they had done and where they had gone. She continued to translate what she and the response from the teacher. Rakuen appreciated the action. He never realized it before this moment in his life how disorienting it was to only understand the few who knew the sign language and how easily they could switch between it and their native tongue. It was as if he had no control in his life. Ildiko translating for him was a great boon, one that he would never take for granted again.

"I have to go but I plan to come back and spend the time between my classes with him, if that's alright." Her hands moved rapidly while she spoke.

"Of course, any time you donate will be most appreciated. I've been trying to work with him and it's nice to have a break."

Ildiko frowned and decided to edit that last response. No reason to hurt Rakuen's feelings.

"I will see you later, Rakuen!" Ildiko waved goodbye to the boy and hurried out of the class.

The professor approached Rakuen and began signing, 'Did you have a good time with Ildiko?'

Rakuen nodded stiffly.

'She is a very kind person. You should thank her next time for spending her time on you. It is something she does not have to do. Did she teach you any new words?'

'Yes, she did.' Rakuen sat down at the table and folded his arms across his chest. He wished he were anywhere but here. He had to admit to himself that he didn't want to go back to his kingdom, not if he was going to be in the exact same situation as he had been. He had to admit- things in this world might go better for him than his previous home. He found himself looking forward to his time here.

He looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall. He pointed and used the sign for watch.

The professor looked surprised and began to explain the difference between a clock and a watch.

Rakuen listened intently, now committed to learn this language so he could talk more with Ildiko instead of just listening. He rubbed the scars on the back of his neck, determined to make the best of his new life here. Anything was better than the kingdom of Ren.

* * *

Here is the edited version of this chapter. It went from ten to twelve pages, fleshing out the bones of the frame work and going into a bit more detail. I hope you like the changes.

There will be an illustration for this chapter in my profile, just look under the Twelve Kingdoms section, chapter two.

Please read and review! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Enter KAN, CHINA

* * *

Many months had passed and everyday Ildiko would come to visit with Rakuen. Most days she would spend much of her time with him. They would always leave the classroom when she arrived to pick him up. This the professors allowed and no longer tried to stop her each time she left with him.

Ildiko made a point to go to different places around the sprawling campus. They went to the library, the courtyard, the arts department, and other various buildings. In each she encouraged him to ask questions of what things were and what they meant. She could not believe how wide Rakuen's eyes became when they came across various pieces of technology.

Like a computer, he had never seen one before in his life. It had taken a long while to explain it. He had also never before experienced vending machines, central heating or cooling, and to explain how water could be brought to anywhere with just pipes… It hit Ildiko with how much she never really paid much mind to these particular luxuries. Things she never thought about she took for granted. She made a mental note to pay more attention to her surroundings.

He had learned so many new words while he spent his time with her and she seemed to be an endless well of patience. As his vocabulary increased their conversations became longer and less superficial. She began telling quite a bit about her life and he began to haltingly tell her about his. Part of him didn't want to divulge much simply because he didn't think that Ildiko would believe him. No one else seemed to.

Today there were in her history class. She had offered to let him accompany her to one of her classes since he had been curious about her studies. Teaching him to read was nearly impossible, he just didn't understand but he did understand various signs like restrooms and department signs.

Her class was a lecture-based course however all the notes were located on the computer so it was no trouble to translate while the professor spoke.

Rakuen watched Ildiko's hands flutter around as he listened to the story of China's history. It was the time when the Han dynasty had crumbled and China had been divided into three warring kingdoms, each vying for dominance. The three kingdoms were called Wei, Wu, and Shu. Kingdoms of China were so different from the ones from his world. He was a bit lost in the tale as he watched Ildiko's hands.

She was so very kind to him. He didn't understand it.

After all he had been through, after being tossed into this world, after struggling to survive he had come to befriend the girl who could only exist in his dreams in his world. Ren was where he lost all hope, Ren was where he lost his freedom, Ren was where he lost all sense of humanity. But his stay here in Kan, which he had at first thought was another blow while he was down, had changed him.

At times a great pressure gripped him in his chest that swelled and ebbed, so over come by emotion that he was left paralyzed. As Rakuen gazed at Ildiko he suddenly realized he never wanted to go back to his world. To be condemned to such a fate was now unthinkable.

She cast him a quick look and smiled, a bit of a blush on her cheeks. He smiled back at her, informing her that he was keeping up and paying attention. Out of all the people he had met in this world Ildiko was the only person to have amber eyes, something that he had asked her about. She told him that she had had yellow eyes ever since she was little. She had told him that she was self-conscious about them since she was the only one she knew who had eyes of amber. And to make matters worse her hair had always been unruly and full of waves. She complained that it was impossible to keep.

But Rakuen told her that her hair was more interesting than any other hair he had seen in this world. It was all straight, all black. Hers was a bit different. When he had discovered that all the crazy colored hair he had seen around him, like red, blue, green and even pink, were nothing but fake dye jobs he was a bit disheartened. It wasn't like the world he was used to. He told her how often he had to listen to teachers commenting about his hair and how he should quit dying it. But it was naturally that color. She exclaimed that she was envious of such tame hair and even went as far as running her hands through it to see if it really was natural. Rakuen had to resist the urge to lean into her touch.

They had become fast friends and were often seen together throughout the school. The professors were impressed with Rakuen's progress with sign language and were eased when they found him much more calm and even tempered than he was before. Since he had come into the government's care he had finally managed to gain some weight. He appeared much more happier than when he had first arrived. But what concerned them the most were his wild tales of where he had come from and what had happened to him. The social workers decided to let it go for the moment, since he was progressing in all other areas, but sooner or later they needed an explanation.

"And that is where we will end our lecture today. Don't forget class we will have a test next time over your reading and lectures." The professor announced as the class erupted in activity as people fled the classroom.

Ildiko groaned at the reminder. More reading more notes, as if she didn't have enough to do already. She cringed at the prospect, her grades were slipping because she wasn't getting enough sleep. She couldn't focus well in class and she could never get more than a few hours worth of rest. It was becoming very exhausting.

'What's wrong?' Rakuen asked.

'I have to study for a test. I didn't want to do much of anything over the break.' Ildiko explained. She began packing her bag together, shoving her binder back into place.

Rakuen blinked. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention once more, 'Break?'

Ildiko stopped and frowned, 'Break, time away from school so you can recuperate from learning and veg out in front of the T.V.'

Rakuen stumbled over the phrase 'veg out'.

Ildiko wrinkled her nose and laughed, 'Be still like vegetables, lay like broccoli.' She quoted one of her favorite films. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing outright at the face he made at her; obviously the mental image was a bit too weird for him to conjure. He expressed to her the strange phrases that he was not used to. Anytime he came across one it either had to be explained or he laughed at the mental image.

Ildiko made to stand but was stopped when Rakuen grabbed at her hand, alarm in his face. 'You mean there will be no one at the school?'

She stared down at him, not quite understanding what he was feeling. 'It doesn't last forever; it's only for about a week and a few days.'

'Where will you go?'

'I will be at my apartment. Studying and probably sleeping and cleaning.' Ildiko rolled her honey eyes at the prospect.

'What will happen to me?' Rakuen asked, eyes wide. He had heard of the up coming break, other students in his speech therapy classes were exited to take a break from school however Rakuen didn't want to change his routine. He didn't like the weekends to begin with. He didn't get to see Ildiko for two whole days. Sometimes she would come to visit him at the government housing, but that wasn't very often. And he didn't want to be stuck with those people who thought he was lying about his life.

Ildiko stared at Rakuen for a moment, at how his hand was grasped around hers. It suddenly struck her that he didn't have very many friends and that he really only interacted with herself. With this revelation came the understanding that he would be alone as she would be on this break, since she lived alone. Rakuen noticed how she stared at their joined hands and he let go, embarrassed by his actions.

Ildiko abruptly sat back down.

'Well you will be staying at the government housing. If you would like we could spend some time together over the break.' She offered, giving him a soft yet eager smile.

Rakuen looked away. She spent so much time with him; maybe she was looking forward to the break, from school, from him. What if she felt troubled by his presence like his teachers did? He looked at her when he felt her hand settle over his, her touch was gentle just like everything about her was. The look on her face was tender and caring. Her eyes looked a bit strained, and it was then that he noticed how tired she looked.

"I don't want to be a bother to you." He spoke aloud in his language.

Her head tilted to the side, waiting patiently for him to translate.

'Only if it won't be a bother to you.' He signed, sighing. Rakuen suddenly felt selfish.

Ildiko shook her head, 'It's no trouble at all.' She squeezed his hand for emphasis. 'Where do you want to go today? I've got the rest of the day for you.'

Rakuen smiled at her and it made her stomach erupt in butterflies. She was sure another blush was on her cheeks; she tried to hide it by busying herself with her backpack, her hair falling to curtain her face.

Rakuen watched her intently, warmth flooding his heart at the prospect of spending the day with her. She had blushed again. He had come to adore seeing a bit of red staining her cheeks. He watched her interact with her fellow classmates but never noticed her react the same way. He wasn't a fool, he felt a connection towards her but he couldn't possibly act on them when she knew so little about him. And what was worse, there was a possibility that she wouldn't even believe what he told her.

She was still fidgeting with her pack so he got her attention and said, 'Do you want to go to the fields?'

Ildiko thought about it for a moment before letting an impish smile get the better of her, 'Want me to see if we can borrow a ball from gym?'

Rakuen nodded vigorously. They had been spending more and more time at the game fields when the weather allowed it kicking a soccer ball around. Ildiko had explained the fundamentals of soccer that she had learned from gym but mostly they just passed the ball between them running up and down the fields. Sometimes they raced, Rakuen always won.

'Then lets go to gym, shall we?' Ildiko picked up her things and they both left the classroom that was by now deserted by students and teacher alike.

Rakuen followed with a bit of a kick in his step, things it looked like, were going to be fine. He could still spend time with Ildiko during the break; he just hoped he didn't pull her away from her studies.

They entered the gym and Ildiko strode up to a teacher and began verbally talking, of which Rakuen paid little attention, instead he focused more on the sound of her voice than what was being said. It was all he could really do in all actuality. His attention turned towards the people playing on some sort of court. What had Ildiko called it?

A dull orange ball bounced his way and out of reflex Rakuen caught it.

"Ball help! Toss it over here!" A boy called.

Rakuen stared at the ball and ignored the boy; not knowing the voice was directed at him.

"Hey! Over here! Toss the ball!" The boy shouted again.

Suddenly Rakuen could see a pair of sneakers in his view and he looked up and found the face of an angry boy. Rakuen was immediately taken aback.

"I told you to give me the ball." The boy said angrily.

Rakuen took a step back.

The boy made a swipe at the basketball; a gym student who's game was interrupted.

Ildiko smiled in gratitude when the gym teacher allowed them to borrow the soccer ball again, turned on her heel and that smile immediately vanished. She turned her back for two minutes and already Rakuen was in trouble. He was standing toe to toe with a rather large and intimidating senior, some ball star for the university's basketball team. And Rakuen had the ball, it was the middle of their practice, and he didn't look like he was going to give it up either.

Rushing to avoid disaster she stepped between the two, placing a firm hand on Rakuen's chest and pushing him back. Her friend looked displeased with her as he haughtily glared at the other boy.

"Sorry, but he doesn't understand what you're saying, honest." She told the senior.

The senior looked Ildiko over before his eyes lit with recognition. "You helped to tutor me in history." At her nod he smiled at her, if not for her he wouldn't have been able to stay on the team. He recalled her saying something about helping students with special needs; this was obviously one of them as he watched her converse with the gray haired boy with her hands.

'He just wants the ball back, he's in the middle of practice, and they need it.' Ildiko signed quickly.

Rakuen stared at her a moment then looked at the boy who was smiling at Ildiko and himself. He bounced the ball back.

"Thanks, sorry about that. If I had known I wouldn't have gotten in his face. You'll tell him that, right?"

Ildiko sighed in relief. "Of course, he didn't mean any harm."

"Good, hey, if you're not too busy mind if you help me go over my history again? Turns out you have to have two credits."

Rakuen watched at how easily Ildiko conversed with the strange boy, her smile came often as she nodded and the boy broke out in a grin and looked happy. Ildiko wasn't translating for him like she normally would and he found it frustrating. Once the boy waved his goodbye she began to lead him out of the gym and towards the empty soccer fields.

'Who was that?' He asked.

'He is some senior, called Tatsuyama. He plays basketball here, I hear he's pretty good.' Ildiko responded, tossing the ball in front of her and kicking it as they walked. 'He said that he didn't mean to get so upset with you, he didn't know you didn't understand him.'

Rakuen dismissed the apology. 'Have you met him before?'

Ildiko explained how she used to tutor him for one of his classes, much like how she was doing for him.

Something within Rakuen's gut twisted from the answer but he couldn't quite name the feeling. Did she spend as much time with that Tatsuyama as much as with himself? He found himself asking as much and wanted to kick himself for it.

But she answered anyway, not picking up on his train of thought.

'No, of course not. I like history but not that much. Plus he always was more tedious to deal with. He's not a great studier.'

The answer both pleased and unnerved him.

'Want to kick the ball around?' She asked brightly, eyes aglow with mischief and delight as she bolted from his side, tossing aside her belonging onto the grass. She handled the ball with graceless ease. He couldn't resist the reckless invitation to join her and ran after her but his mind was only half focused, trying to figure out what the feeling he had felt was.

For a while they ran around each other kicking the ball and just enjoying the late afternoon sun. They each ran and passed each other the ball, kicking across the field and watching it sail to each other. Sometimes their shots were bad and they would have to run to retrieve the soccer ball but they continued to play.

Rakuen was still mulling over their previous conversation when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He thought of Tatsuyama and how he looked at Ildiko, how she looked at him, how easily both their smiles came. Tatsuyama's wandering look as they both turned to leave.

He couldn't believe it!

He was jealous!

"Heads up!" Ildiko shouted, jolting Rakuen out of his realization and looked up in time to see the soccer ball smack him in the face. He fell on his backside from the suddenness of it all.

Ildiko shrieked in shock and sprinted to Rakuen's side.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated over and over like a mantra as she knelt by his side to help him sit up. She rambled on, forgetting that he couldn't understand a word she said even as she apologized.

"I thought you saw me get ready to kick it! I thought you were ready! Oh, Rakuen, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? Where did it get you? Oh I hope nothing gets bruised."

Rakuen merely clasped his nose, it was sore from the hit and made his eyes water and his sinuses go crazy. He snorted, trying to clear them as he wiped at his eyes. It didn't hurt so much as startled him. He looked at Ildiko as she fretted and hovered over him, hands reaching out to touch him but merely kept their distance, not sure what he needed. Her face looked completely contrite and full of worry, her bottom lip clutched between her teeth. Her golden eyes were apologetic and glistening in the afternoon sun.

Just as before when the light had caught her from behind her beauty startled him. It wasn't something that he always noticed but it had a habit of catching him off guard.

That meant he had a problem.

He was jealous.

He wanted her attention directed at him.

They came from two completely different worlds.

He knew more about her than he about him and there was no guarantee that she would believe anything he said about his past. Frankly he wasn't sure if he knew the vocabulary to explain it all properly. Things in her world had a sign but still meant nothing to him because there was no correlation to anything similar in his world.

When he finally noticed she was still fretting over him he shook his head and cracked a smile. The worry in her face suddenly parted to give way to relief.

"I'm so sorry, Rakuen, I didn't mean to, you must believe me!"

Rakuen heard his name from her lips, and nodded, not understanding anything else. He rubbed his nose again as he felt his sinus flare calm down a bit, his nose and eyes no longer watering. When he removed his hands she suddenly leaned in close and gently examined the area with her hands.

Rakuen froze.

Her golden eyes flickered over his face, her hands slow and tender. Unbeknownst to Ildiko Rakuen's heart raced at her close proximity and her touch. They rarely touched; only every so often did she reach for his hand. Anything that did happen was only instigated by her, most of the time Rakuen felt too awkward and too out of place to do more than smile or stare. He held his breath now for fear of breaking some sort of spell.

Ildiko saw that his nose and face was fine and she sighed a bit in relief. She playfully pinched the tip of his nose and smiled widely, trying to lighten the moment when she suddenly caught the look in Rakuen's azure eyes.

For a long moment they both stared at each other, lost to the world except to themselves. Ildiko finally cleared her throat, blushing as she looked away.

"Are you alright?" She asked finally.

Rakuen smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand what you're saying."

At hearing him speak aloud her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. How could she have forgotten? She felt so silly now. She asked him again in sign.

'Yes, quite fine.' He answered, laughing.

Ildiko looked away, trying to hide her face. Even if she did get to hear him laugh at her expense she still felt bad about what had happened. Rakuen sat back on his elbows on the grass and let the sun fall on his face. It was cool outside but basking in the sun and running around kept him warm. He sighed- the moment had passed.

Ildiko settled beside him, legs out while she sat. The tossed the ball up in the air a few times until she finally got the nerve to ask Rakuen a question.

'What happened to you before you came into the government's care?'

Rakuen remained silent for a moment before answering. Where to start? He guessed he would start at the end and work backwards; the end of his story always seemed the most believable.

'I was thrown into the ocean and eventually was washed onto the shore. That's when I was found.'

'So you were out at sea for a long time?' She asked.

Rakuen raised an eyebrow and Ildiko explained. 'I mean when I first saw you, you seemed so thin and sickly. You looked exhausted and you were riddles with bandages.'

Rakuen nodded, understanding what she would have seen and how she would have interpreted it. 'No, I was not out at sea for very long. Only a two or three days from what little I can remember.'

When he didn't go on Ildiko pressed on. 'I don't understand, how did you get that way?'

Rakuen looked away, staring off into the distance. He scarcely wanted to remember the horrors of his past but it was only right she knew. Whether she believed him or not it didn't change his situation, Rakuen didn't think that he would ever make it back to his world, he didn't want to.

Ildiko placed a hand on Rakuen's shoulder to gain his attention. 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

'It's not that. I don't know how to explain it so you can understand. I don't know if you will believe me.' His hands moved haltingly, his eyes clouded with memories of his past.

Ildiko frowned. What made him think she wouldn't believe him?

He sighed and thought about all the signs he knew. He didn't know the words for slave, youma, master, kingdom or king.

'I come from a different world.' He found himself telling her flatly, his eyes hard and far away, not looking at her. 'This place, people from my world think its nothing more than a-' He paused, searching for the right word. 'It's a tale, a story. It's not real. It's a place where only-' What word in her language could he use to make her understand the word senin? Gods- but they were not really gods, just immortals.

'What is the sign for people or things that live forever?' He turned and asked her.

Ildiko's brow furrowed. 'Immortal' she signed to him slowly; he copied her movements.

'This place can only be reached by immortals.' He informed her, averting his face. He couldn't face her. He was just going to 'spill it', as she would say.

'People from your world sometimes get washed up into mine; they do not understand the language, much like I don't understand yours. It's difficult to learn.' He paused then said aloud, "We call them kaikyaku and sanjyoku."

Ildiko didn't follow what he said verbally but she nodded to show she was following otherwise.

'The world I come from it made up of- what is the sign for a land that is ruled by a powerful person?'

Ildiko thought for a moment before suddenly signing the word for kingdom.

'Is made up of twelve kingdoms, I am from one of them, a kingdom called-' he let his hands fall to his lap and he sighed. "Ren."

Ildiko felt her heart shudder in her chest, something about his story was ringing oddly familiar yet just out of her grasp. "Ren?" she repeated.

Rakuen felt a bit hopeful, she had yet to reject anything that he was saying. If anything she seemed bent on trying to understand him. He turned to face her and nodded. "Ren." He said again.

Ildiko looked at the sparse bits of grass and dirt between them she repeated the word softly to herself. She was suddenly feeling very uneasy.

He looked down as well and sat Indian style, letting his hands fall before him. He began doodling in the dirt, maybe if he drew her something she would believe him. Rakuen drew a circle and around that a four pointed star, then around that an eight-pointed star. Ildiko watched him, mesmerized, inside she began to almost panic. She recalled all those terrible nights that kept her from sleeping, the dark circles under her eyes were getting harder and harder to hide with make-up. Thank kami she took a light semester.

He finished off his doodle with four triangles that encircled everything else. Ildiko had seen that pattern before, but only in her dreams. She suddenly blurted aloud, "What are their names?"

Rakuen leaned back, surprised by her outburst. Ildiko began pointing at one of the corner kingdoms. For a moment Rakuen couldn't breath. Did she know? She couldn't possibly. He pointed at the representation of his own kingdom and spoke the name Ren once more.

Ildiko examined the corner drawing and pointed at another corner picture, slowly understanding that she was looking at it up-side-down.

"That's Hou."

Ildiko frowned and pointed at the next.

"Tai."

She pointed at the last. Rakuen was bewildered but continued to answer.

"Shun."

Ildiko blinked, the word uttered from her own lips in unison with his, causing Rakuen to pause and watch her as she touched the soil, circling it with her fingertips. Somehow the word felt right coming from her mouth, it didn't twist and stumble like it normally did when she attempted to pronounce Rakuen's language.

Rakuen leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest and watched her, it was like she was in some sort of trance. What was wrong? She couldn't possibly know, she was from this world.

Ildiko looked up and stared hard at Rakuen before staring back at the roughly sketched map on the ground. 'I didn't mean to interrupt, sorry.'

The boy frowned, not knowing how to respond to that.

'Please go on.' She encouraged, she suddenly looked drained, white as a sheet.

'Are you alright?'

She nodded and remained attentive.

Rakuen remained silent a while before continuing. 'My kingdom is without-' After a quick list of questions he continued, 'a king to rule over the people and the kingdom fell into disarray. Those in power began a practice of slavery and I was one of them. Slaves were treated very poorly.' To add evidence he peeled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a long and gnarled scar that was raised above the skin, whiter and more prominent than his normal skin. Ildiko stared at it for a moment, shocked and suddenly understanding his appearance on that first day.

His story made sense, if she believed everything what he was saying. If she didn't it sounded completely bizarre. But she knew he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes and in his face, the way he worried about what she thought.

Rakuen was about to speak when a bell pealed through the air announcing the end of school for that day and the dawning of the winter break. They both remained frozen on the spot, consumed in thought and mulling over what was said. The air around them grew a bit colder and Ildiko snapped to attention.

'We need to get back. Your teachers will be worried about you.' Ildiko got up and brushed off her bottom and knees and started walking away.

Rakuen scrambled to his feet to follow, suddenly scared that she didn't believe him. Her face, something about her face… He caught up with her and captured her hand.

'You do believe me, don't you?'

Ildiko met his azure stare and saw his worry. She clasped her hands over his and smiled as she nodded, then continued on her way to her backpack, kicking the soccer ball along the way.

Rakuen wasn't completely sure; she suddenly seemed so distant. What if she thought he was crazy or something? He followed her to the gym where they dropped off the ball and continued on their way back to his classroom. She had been right, his teachers were worried about him. In all the hustle and mayhem Ildiko had left the building, telling a professor that she would visit him over the break. Something within Rakuen broke when he heard the message, why did she run off? It was obviously something he had said. He shouldn't have told her! But he had to tell her. As the winter break started already Rakuen was tortured about what happened and what might happen.

Ildiko took out her keys to her apartment door, unlocked it, stepped inside and hurriedly locked the door behind her. She leaned on it for support and tried to steady her breathing. What Rakuen told her rattled her to the very bones.

Could her dreams be real?

Up until Rakuen started to describe the events that led him to this point in his life she didn't believe her dreams held any weight in her life. But the drawing… that map. She had seen it before.

She dropped her book bag and ran to the sitting room, adjacent to the open kitchen. The floor was littered with papers that were scribbled upon with awful drawings and strings of words. Ildiko dropped to her knees and began sifting through them, tossing the ones she didn't want behind her. She frantically clawed through the pile, searching until she found the one she needed.

Upon the crinkled paper in dark ink was a picture of the same map labeled with strange kanji letters, letters she didn't know the meaning to yet in her handwriting she wrote them. It frightened her. She looked to the coffee table and grabbed the pen and yanked the cap off and in bold letter labeled the map again, this time in a language she could understand.

At the bottom right hand corner she labeled the triangle Shun. She leaned back to marvel at the word. That was Shun, she was sure of it, as sure as she knew her own name, which was the name of that kingdom. The young girl inhaled shakily and looked around her, at the other pictures.

Around her were various creatures that she had drawn when she was still dreaming, because she didn't remember drawing them when she was awake. All of them were in her hand, that she was sure. They were a bit sloppy, Ildiko wouldn't lie to herself, she wasn't an artist. But these drawings, she couldn't come up with them in her entire life, she wasn't creative that way. One was a serpent of some kind; it looked almost like an eel. Another looked like a cross between a deer and a lion, and looked absolutely terrifying from her point of view. Another was some sort of cat or panther.

She couldn't understand any of it. The drawings were what she drew when she was asleep. It was the pages of writing that she did afterwards when she was awake, writing down everything she could remember from her dreams which were more and more like nightmares and seemed to become more and more real.

"What's happening to me?!" She asked aloud, clutching her head, rocking back and forth.

Not for the first time she wished she had a family that she could lean on for support, a mother to hug her, a father to give her advice, a sibling to rag on and be ragged on. But she didn't. She did once, but they didn't want her. She had been given up for adoption and hopped from one foster home to the next until she emancipated herself, sick of it all. Ildiko was on her own, as always.

She closed her eyes tight, afraid to find sleep again this night. Rakuen was telling the truth and she had the dreams and pictures to prove it. She was sure if he saw any of these things he would know what they were. But she was afraid to show him- she couldn't explain anything.

She got her pen and began labeling the other out kingdoms.

* * *

I would like to thank MegumiSakura for reviewing my last two chapters, and I want to thank you for your patience. The next chapter is installed. I've finally gotten over the writer's block.

My problem is sometimes I want to jump ahead of the story and forget all the set up.

--This is the edited version of the third chapter. An illustration will be up under Twelve Kingdoms, chapter three in my profile. I few things were fine tuned and changed but other than that nothing major was altered.

The fourth chapter however is getting a major over hall! So expect major changes in that department.

My chapters seem to be getting steadily longer- expect them to retain this sort of length from now on.

Thanks again MegumiSakura, hope you review again!

Movie quote from earlier- Pretty Woman.

BVR


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the new version of chapter 4, some of it is the same but MOST of it has CHANGED. If you've read this chapter before please re-read the entire story since I've made changes to every chapter I've uploaded. **

**If you keep up with the Twelve Kingdoms books there are some spoilers from future books that haven't been officially released in the US. They're major detail but nothing so drastic as to ruin the entire book of Taiki's return. **

**If you want to know more about the books and where to read translated texts message me.**

* * *

Enter MOUNT HOU

* * *

"The Outer Kingdoms are getting worse and worse, with the exception of Tai." Lady Gyokuyo spoke quietly as she delicately sipped at her ginseng tea. The other nyosen around her stilled at the words but the problems of the outside world did not necessarily apply to them. The nyosen were commanded by no kingdom and there for did not share their same fates. They only adhered to the commands of Tentei and the paths that the gods wished them to follow.

"Yes, and it was only through the cooperation of Kei and En did Tai finally regain Taiki and take back Tai from General Asen. King Tai has finally brought his kingdom back under control." One of the nyosen agreed.

"Has Shunki found a proper ruler among the people?" Asked another.

The weight of the world suddenly settled upon Lady Genkun's shoulders. "I'm afraid not. He has searched and searched but has found nothing. I've suggested that he pay a visit to the kingdoms Kei or En and speak with either Taihou. They might shed some light about the next ruler being a taika."

One nyosen perked at the idea. "Oh what a marvelous plan, my Lady! Of course nothing but brilliance can come from you. It makes perfect sense that the next ruler would be a taika since Shunki has had little luck finding one here."

Lady Gyokuyo gave Ruka an indulging smile. After so many years of extended immortal life her indomitable spirit had not waned. Her exuberance was often the bane of the others yet Gyokuyo always found it refreshing. Immortals could often become cynical after so many years.

"I do plan to search in Hourai." Came a soft voice from behind them. All eyes turned towards the source, inhaling quick breaths as all nyosen fluttered to their feet to serve the Lord of Mount Hou.

"Shunki, what a pleasure to see you. How was your trip?" Lady Gyokuyo inquired, raising a hand for the Taihou to sit at their table.

Shunki inclined his head as he seated himself directly opposite of Lady Genkun on the long ornate table. "I did not mean to interrupt your dinner."

The Lady laughed and hid her smiled behind a delicate hand and silk sleeve. "Why it is an honor to have you at my table. Besides I'm entertained by the frenzy you have caused in my dinner guests." She indicated to the nyosen who were hanging on every word that the Lord Taihou spoke, awaiting orders to instantly satisfy his every whim.

"Are you hungry, Lord Taihou?"

"Would you like anything to drink, Lord Taihou?"

"Taihou, would you like me to prepare anything for you?"

The barrage of questions left Shunki momentarily stunned into silence, they were all asked at once. "No thank you, ladies, I am quite fine. Queen Kei saw to all my needs before I left."

"Are you sure, Taihou?"

"Do you not need anything else?"

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"Now ladies!" A sharp voice interrupted and clapped her hands in annoyance. Hana rushed to Lord Shunki's side and shooed away the over zealous nyosen. "The Taihou has already told you that he doesn't want anything, so if you would please, back away and give him some room to breathe!"

Lady Gyokuyo let out a chiming laugh at the entire scene. "Do as she says, girls." She paused then looked at Hana, "Pour the Taihou a cup of tea, we've brewed your favorite." The senin smiled at the Taihou.

Hana slapped at a girl's hand as she reached for the tea kettle, determined to carry out the request herself rather than letting another perform the menial task. Since her watch of the previous Hakuchi she had been promoted to watch over the next kirin of Shun. As she poured the hot tea she smiled sweetly at Shunki who looked at her with grateful eyes.

"Thank you." He murmured, taking the fine porcelain cup in his pale hands and taking a sip. Setting it down he watched Gyokuyo with maroon violet eyes.

"So you visited Kei?" She began, picking up silver chopsticks and poked at her food.

Shunki nodded. "En was in the middle of their anniversary so I thought it prudent to visit Kei, rather than bother Enki."

"And was it successful?"

Again Shunki nodded. "The Queen is quite generous, I had heard rumors but her kindness and concern for others was quite refreshing." The kirin remembered their brief meeting. The Queen was busy organizing depots near the borders of her kingdom as a cashe storage for desperate times. They could be used by her kingdom or her neighbors. The idea was quite extraordinary.

Keiki retold his struggles of finding the right ruler of Kei, which took him across the Kyokai to Hourai. Wa, as Keiki described it, was a very different place from anything he had seen in all of the twelve kingdoms. After some time he had found his Queen.

Queen Kei began describing her involvement in the story and warned Shunki of scaring the next ruler, to never be separated from her- then gave a knowing glance at Keiki who seemed to shrink under the fleeting look.

"Then I will find the ruler in Wa." Shunki cut the silence, nodding at the queen's advice.

At that Yoko put up a hand and shook her head. "I have been speaking with many courtiers who have begun to organize the Kaikyoku and Sangyoku, much like the way En has been doing. You mustn't forget about the Sangyoku."

Shunki remained silent, baffled by what she was trying to get at.

In true fashion of being her other half Keiki smiled gently before explaining her line of thinking, "What her Majesty means is that you must not only search Wa but also Kan."

Shunki leaned back in his seat, a little lost. He had never considered the possibility that the ruler wouldn't be in Wa. Keiki noticed his brethren's unease and quickly said that there might not be any reason to search Kan in the first place.

Yoko looked thoughtful as she brushed away a stray crimson lock of hair from her face. "I am just trying to look at this problem from every possible angle. If the ruler of Shun isn't in Japan then you have the option of going to China. And if you can't find the ruler there then it means he, or she, hasn't been born yet. You could be facing a similar problem as Kyouki did. He waited twenty years before finding Queen Kyou, who was a child when they met." She gave Shunki a sympathetic smile. She knew how dire things were becoming in Shun.

And on that distressing note Shunki left to return to to Mount Hou. He came out of his recollections when Lady Gyokuyo began speaking again. "Yes, Queen Kei is quite special. I expect many things from her." She had finished off her meal. "So should I be seeing less and less of you, Taihou? Will you be departing for Hourai?"

Shunki nodded, setting his tea cup down since the drink had long gone cold. He had to find the next ruler in Hourai, he couldn't afford to wait twenty years like Kyouki had done. Shun needed him now, Shun needed their rightful ruler.

* * *

Enter KAN, CHINA

They burned for days and started spontaneously. The fires raged out of control through out the land, burning quick and hot. In their wake they left nothing behind. Where once verdant forests and sprawling fields dwelt, now only bitter ash remained.

And somehow she knew it was her fault for the state of the tortured lands.

There she stood all alone and gazed upon the charred and burning earth. A storm raged around her, fierce and vengeful. The ominous clouds held no rains to quench the thirsty lands but instead offered spears of lightning. The night was alight with flashes of blinding light, quickly chased by the ear splitting cracks of thunder. The continuous combination was deafening and blinding, leaving her cowering on her knees, shrouding her face behind trembling hands.

Yet even as she tried to flee from the bombarding sounds and images she found herself suddenly standing where she had stood against her will, eyes wide. She couldn't control herself; each time she raised her arms to cover her face she would snap back into her original pose as if she were some sort of marionette attached to strict and tight strings.

Her nightmares had always been thus- standing against her will while she witnessed countless disasters and atrocities. Now it seemed she had to witness the rape of her land. It was always that same feeling that everything she looked upon in her nightmares belonged to her; it was her world, her home that was being destroyed. Yet there was nothing she could do!

She watched as lightning mercilessly struck the ground in multiple successions, igniting the wilted and withered forest before her. Flames erupted and roared to lethal life; consuming and devouring all that had once lived. Animals fled for fear of their lives, baying and keening to escape the ravaging tongues of flame.

Most did not make it.

She tried to close her eyes but Ildiko found that she couldn't, she could never perform such a simple task while in the cusp of her nightmares.

A new sound reached her ears, the harsh screams of people. She tried to cover her ears; people had taken shelter within the forest to escape from the demons and monsters. These creatures were the stuff of horrors, chimeras that viciously attacked fleeing people. They roamed around the edges of human civilization, slowly chipping away at the inhabitants.

_No..._

People ran around through the flaming forest in blind panic, screaming while they were being devoured alive by fire and demons alike, their voices being stolen and serenaded by the wild winds.

_Make it stop..._

Ildiko could not stand the carnage, could not stand the violence. She felt sick to her stomach, wishing nothing more than to drop to her knees and wretch. But she couldn't, a phantom force commanded her to witness the butchery.

Suddenly the scene changed and presented her with a new visage of terror. Before her was a rolling plain of nothing but dust, top soil whirling in vortexes across the flat ground. Nothing could been seen except for various abandoned villages not ghost towns, dilapidated and buckling under discontent.

Above in the sky the clouds were heavy with promising rain, heat lightning radiating the stormy afternoon. Wind violently rendered the plains apart, howling with rage as the storm spontaneously crashed. Torrents of rain cascaded upon the flatlands, quenching and ending the long drought. But the rains continued even as the ground was drenched with water.

There was no foliage or vegetation around to soak up the deluge as it pooled and gathered, flooding the plains with ever rising water. Dry dirt turned to mud. Mud turned to treacherous murky waters that concealed all types of dangers- fallen limbs from broken trees that had been carried by the water's current, underwater structures, disease, and demons.

The demons flowed in from the ocean and invaded inland as the flood waters remained, never receding. They devoured any people trapped by the precipitation.

She just couldn't take it.

The scene changed yet again and focused upon a refugee camp of starved and sick people trying to scratch out a life in a dying and volatile land.

Then again as she saw people fleeing in broken ships attacked by demons.

And again as she saw people invading with nets and snares, capturing people and binding their arms and legs.

People would turn to look at her with pleading eyes, demons would turn as if to devour her. Bombarded with such brutal images, Ildiko closed her eyes and covered her ears as she screamed.

_Please. Please! Wake up!_

And just as suddenly she found herself encompassed in darkness. The velvet void snuffed the breath from her lungs, stole the sight from her eyes and stuffed her ears with wool. She was immune of her human senses and exposed to the blackness around her. She trembled in deplorable fear.

She was trapped and the feeling was unbearable. The more she realized her helplessness the more panicked and inconsolable she became.

Time meant nothing, it could have been mere moments but it felt like eternity. The void was unchanging and all consuming. And just as she had given up all hope of escaping something new happened.

In her dreams it had always been the same ending, darkness. But now something had changed. A gleaming light began to twinkle and flicker on the edge of her dream and with that dawning light came a rising feeling of hope. Like a distant star the illumination was weak, winking in and out of existence. However, the fact that it was there gave Ildiko enough stability to consciously reach towards it.

Crawling on hands and knees she made her way towards the light, reaching out a hand to catch it when all of the sudden she was free falling, a scream was ripped viciously from her throat. The light was fading!

Ildiko abruptly rolled out of her bed and fell in a twisted heap to the floor, jolting her out of her sleep. She sat up, looking about wildly, eyes not registering the things she saw, her mind not comprehending the waking world.

Light shined in her eyes and she turned away from it, covering her eyes. Eventually she caught her breath and settled down long enough to realize what had happened. She looked up at her western style bed in understanding.

"I fell..." she whispered, understanding the last remnant of her dream. She wiped a hand across her forehead, a chill running down her spine. "Gross!"

Ildiko wriggled out of her sheets that had cocooned her only to discover that she had been sleeping in a cold sweat and her sheets were drenched. Her pajama shorts and tank top clung stickily to her body and made her skin crawl. Irritation almost immediately spiked through her at the thought of doing laundry again.

She ran a hand through her matted hair and brushed it from her face, trying to steady her breathing. Placing it over her heart she breathed deeply before reaching for her pillow to scream into it. She was exhausted before her day even started.

Normally she would sit and immediately write down her dream but this one was so frequent and familiar that she felt it was like a second life, a second reality.

The young student began to gather up her sheets and pillow cases, all the while breathing deep and remembering. Her dreams were becoming worse, each scenario more devastating to watch, ever more unbearable to tolerate. Ildiko was coming apart at the seams and was becoming a neurotic sleep deprived twenty year old. Of course, there were lots of those in college but she didn't use to be one.

Her grades were tanking already. No sleep. No rest. No patience to sit down a crack open a book when she was a nervous wreck all the time. And it didn't help that she procrastinated by doing everything but studying. She cleaned her small apartment, leaving the sitting area pretty much alone. All those thoughts on paper were an ordered chaos. And when she wasn't cleaning she was brooding, stewing in her thoughts. And if she wasn't doing that then she was spending time with Rakuen.

Rakuen.

That was another problem of a different kind altogether. They had spoken a bit more about his past, something that was a touchy subject for both of them. She wondered if she should show him all her drawings but she still held back. She only did that because he was withholding as well, though she knew it was for an entirely different reason. Ildiko was still having trouble accepting that her dreams might actually be real.

There was no way that Rakuen could have known what she was dreaming about. She never told anyone. And she knew that no one else believed Rakuen's tales and he had no reason to believe that she would believe anything he said.

She threw her sheets into a hamper and stilled on the spot. She had a new drawing.

It wasn't a monster. It wasn't some scene of devastation. It wasn't a crowd filled with faceless people. With trembling fingers she picked up the paper. It was completely black except around the edges where it was just scribbles. Ildiko's dark brows furrowed as she gazed at her work.

It made no sense.

She looked around her room which was littered with other drawings. They were of monsters and places, people. But none of them were simply black, not like the one she held in her hand. Ildiko shook her head and gingerly picked up a push pin and stuck the picture upon the wall.

She clutched her head and looked around, temporarily pretending she was a third party member of the entire situation. If she was a stranger and saw all of this then she would think the person was crazy.

Ildiko looked up, perhaps she was crazy... But she was sane enough to know it. With Rakuen describing some of the things she's dreamt she was no longer doubting her sanity as much, nor was the over estimating her imagination.

With that reassuring thought ingraining into her mind like a mantra to improve her mood, Ildiko trudged into the bathroom and began turning on the shower, closing the door behind her as she started to change.

The drawing hung innocently, pinned to the wall, waiting for a second look- for in the top right corner that was a tiny spot of white, diamond shaped and a bit smudged.

* * *

Rakuen looked at the piece of paper in his hand and squinted. It was written in Chinese but it didn't matter that he didn't understand it. All he was doing was comparing road signs with the writing on the paper. He looked back and forth, double checking every kanji letter before he pressed the button mounted on a metal pole.

Before he left the government housing his weekend counselor, who was actually very helpful now that he cared to listen, went through step by step how to get to Ildiko's apartment. She explained about watching out for cars, not to talk to any strangers (as if he really could), and told him to keep to the sidewalks and if he were to get into any trouble to hail a yellow taxi and show them the address to return to the housing.

He looked at the metal pole, on it hung wires that connected to the other side of the street. It also had lights attached to it. They weren't on, since it was day time. The button he had pushed she had explained was a safety device for pedestrians. She said that when ever she saw a little man across the street light up it was safe to walk. For now it was a red hand.

Rakuen rubbed his temples at all the noise. He never knew there could be so many people in so little space. It also bothered him that he kept getting so many sideways glances and stares from about everyone around him.

His counselor had said that it was probably because he was so striking to look at. What ever that meant, she didn't explain the sign. While he was out and about he had seen others with stranger appearances; piercings, clothes, make-up. He even saw others with different colored hair. Why was he so different?

Rakeun didn't know, he only knew that maybe Ildiko could answer his questions. He couldn't wait to meet with her. He looked down at his clothes, they were different than his school clothes and he wondered what she would think of him in them. Dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans, a black tee and some sneakers he thought he looked normal for the Kan world.

The red hand suddenly disappeared and was replaced with an outline of a white stick figure. He tilted his head to the side, was that what she meant? Around him a surge of people moved forward and hauled him along in their pull. Guess it was.

Fighting his way through the crowd he turned down a residential street and stopped for a moment to orientate where he was. He pulled out the piece of paper again and started to compare kanji letters again. His surroundings were quickly turning into poor conditions.

Rakuen fingered his jeans and scowled. It was the strangest piece of cloth he had ever felt in his life. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable it was just foreign. His 'T' shirt was a fine made garment, no patches or holes, stains or rough material. He wondered about the naming of the article of clothing. Why was is a T and not a Z or a E shirt? And for that matter why were his clothes enscribed with names? Who was Nike? Who was Lee? Who would name their child Fruit of the Loom?

Xioah Street, that was where she lived. He looked at the piece of paper and gazed heatedly at a sign. They matched. Smiling he jogged down the street and began looking at duplex numbers. After nearly walking past it he eventually found the right numbers that matched his directions and he stood in front of Ildiko's door.

And he continued to stand in front of her door.

_What am I waiting for?_ He thought to himself.

Rakuen suddenly became nervous, his stomach was acting up as he started to sweat and he honestly didn't know why. Ildiko wouldn't change just because of the change of scenery, would she? The thought always plagued him, what if Ildiko was merely putting up with him? The language barrier between them, though hardly very noticeable now still allowed for edited information between them.

He glanced at his watch, understanding the device to an extent. It was an excellent time piece, something that was not controlled by the weather nor did it need light to function. Something like this in his world was completely unheard of. But as he looked at it now he wondered if he was reading it right.

Was he early?

He was early.

Should he wait? He just didn't know.

For several minutes he paced outside her door before he finally got the courage to knock upon it.

He didn't hear anything from within.

He tried again.

"Who is it?" Came Ildiko's raised voice from far within her apartment.

Rakuen recognized the voice but had no idea what she said so instead knocked again.

"Who is it?!" Came a sharper reply.

Rakuen looked down at his directions then back to the numbers on the weather beaten door. It had to be the right door. "Ildiko?" He spoke aloud.

He suddenly heard some movement inside before the door was opened a crack and Ildiko's face peered out at him. Her honey glazed eyes widened before she began to sputter. "What are you doing here Rakuen?" She was frozen on the spot.

Rakuen shrugged his shoulders, signaling her that he didn't understand.

Ilidko knocked her head against the door frame before she shut the door in Rakuen's face, leaving him alone outside. She didn't understand why he was here, and to make matters worse she had only just gotten out of the shower. She was clothed in nothing but a pink towel about her waist and her hair wrapped up in another pink towel that sat like a turban around her head.

Could she be in anything more embarrassing?

To make matters worse Rakuen would have to see her in them, since she couldn't speak to him like any normal person would have, she had to sign to him. She didn't want to invite him in, then he would see all her frenzied drawings and other musings. The sitting room was the first place one saw when walking in.

What was she going to do?

Quickly making up her mind she would sacrifice her image to keep Rakuen out of her apartment. Ildiko yanked the door open."Shit!" She chastised herself for cursing, she was never one to do that. In her haste to open the door she forgot to undo the chain lock, so in protest the chain snapped the door closed. Sliding out the lock and unhooking the chain she opened the door and looked at Rakuen sheepishly, quickly signing what had happened.

Rakuen's face was priceless as he took in her appearance before he broke down into a laugh. Ildiko's face turned into a deep red in her embarrassment. She quickly looked behind her and made sure she filled in the partially open doorway, only allowing the door to open wide enough to let herself squeeze through. The last thing she needed was to explain the disarray of her apartment.

'So how are you?' She signed to him.

Rakuen smiled before he answered. 'I've been fine. I am glad to be out and about and spend the day with you.'

Ildiko smiled weakly back as she nodded, 'I didn't know we would be spending the day together today.'

Rakuen's face visibly faltered and it pained Ildiko's heart to see it.

'I had thought that we had agreed on the telephone...' Rakuen faltered over the words as he always did when he was getting upset.

Ildiko remembered the dreaded phone call. It had been a complete disaster. The woman that had translated has done a very poor job. Obviously there had been miscommunication on both sides.

Ildiko's face brightened under the strain of her morning, masking her exhaustion that was slowly stealing her away bit by bit. 'It's alright,' She signed, 'I just thought we were going to hang out tomorrow.'

Rakuen looked away, trying not to enjoy the sight of her in nothing but a towel. 'I'm sorry. My counselor said I should call ahead but I couldn't figure out the phone.' He looked down at his feet. 'I didn't mean to mess up your day.'

Ildiko took a hold of his forearm and shook her head vehemently before signing, 'You didn't ruin my day, I was just going to study.' She had to study, she needed to study or else she was going to fail her exams and perhaps be denied her student welfare. She lived on that meager amount of money allowed her, she couldn't afford to lose it. She was already getting letters of concern from the agency.

Yet even as she knew that her life was going down the hole she felt that she couldn't sit down and get her act together to save her life. Her dreams were getting worse and she wanted to find out more about Rakuen's past. She knew that he was a piece of the puzzle.

She caught Rakuen's attention and signed to him, 'I would love to spend the day with you.'

His eyes brightened, 'Really?'

Ildiko nodded. 'Just...' She looked down at herself.

'Just?'

'Let me get dressed first. You caught me as I just got out of the shower.'

Rakuen again drank in the sight of Ildiko in all pink towels and reveled in the blush that erupted over her cheeks. "Let me just get changed!" her voice came out high and breathless as she hurriedly closed the door. In her haste the momentum of the chain swung outward and got caught between the door and the frame, effectively keeping the door ajar.

The silver haired boy ran a hand through his mane as he dutifully waited outside but the open door was just a tantalizing temptation that he just couldn't resist. He had often wondered what her dwelling must look like.

Tentatively he pushed the door open further, making sure she wasn't indisposed but he couldn't see her anywhere. He stepped over the threshold and pushed the door closed behind him. He looked about her cramped living space, bewildered and in shock. He didn't see the modern kitchen, he didn't see the television or the strange furniture, all he saw were the drawings that were scattered all around the sitting area.

On staggering legs he stepped deeper into the apartment and approached a wall that was nearly covered from floor to ceiling with writings and drawings. Some of the writings he didn't understand yet others were written in his own language back in his own world. He could read, but just barely, he never made it far in his schooling- besides what he saw looked as if it was written by a toddler.

_Without the will of Tentei the kingdom will fall into ruin. Without the will of the kirin the kingdom shall never be saved. Without the will of the ruler the kingdom will never rise._

He ran a finger down a page as he read the words, hardly believing his eyes. Rakuen looked at another page.

_And the youma will ransack the land until order can be restored, and like the thunder storm they shall depart. _Rakuen blinked as he looked at the picture that was labeled, it was a youma-it was a Bafuku, a youma that had a body of a tiger and the face of a man.

How could she know that?

He arrived at another picture, a drawing he knew all too well since there were the rarest creature in all his world, and the most precious. It was a kirin in its animal form and just above it was a scrap of writing- _The other half._

How could she have known about this creature?

He went to another wall and saw a rough drawing of a ship, a slaving ship. He looked at another picture, this one completely black, then another of more youma, more writings. And then he stopped short and came face to face with a map of his world.

"Ok, Rakuen, I'm ready!" Ildiko chimed as she pushed past the curtain that closed off her bedroom and stopped short.

Rakuen turned dark, unreadable azure eyes upon her and she felt as though she had been run through by swords. She watched as his face contorted into hurt, confusion, then anger as he touched the map with gentle fingers.

"That's why you wanted the names of the kingdoms." Rakuen all but snarled. "What else did you want to know?"

Ildiko flinched at Rakuen's scathing tone, not understanding a single furious word spilling from his lips and clenched teeth.

"What else did you want know? What all _do_ you know?" Rakeun advanced upon the girl aggressively and watched as panic ripped through her being as she scrambled away from him, tangling herself within the curtain before accidentally ripping it down. Rakuen had to stop, taking in the sight of Ildiko's terrified form.

She kept her bed between them as an obstacle to slow him down in case he lunged for her, she had a textbook in her hand to use as a projectile if she needed it. Her knees were bent ready to spring into action and flee if needed. Like a cornered doe she stared wide eyed in fright, moisture threatening to spill from her lashes.

Rakuen forced himself to calm down a bit, "Why didn't you tell me you know my language?" He asked, staring her down. When she didn't answer he began to pace slowly to the side, making sure he was between the exit of her apartment and her. "Did you think I was stupid? Did you think I would never find out?" He growled.

Ildiko felt a tremor graze down her spine, "Please, I don't know what you're saying!" She began to move opposite him. The situation felt all too familiar and she never thought she'd be living through something like it again.

"Stop it, talk so I can understand! What are all these?" He flung an arm behind him at her drawings.

"Stay away from me!" Ildiko all but screamed when Rakuen lunged for her. She flung the book at him and vaulted her twin bed and made a break for it but she couldn't believe how fast he was. Suddenly she felt a hand around her ankle and then tumbled to the ground. "Let me go!" This time she did scream.

"Tell me what you know!" Rakuen roared, furious that she was still trying to play dumb, to brush it off as mere coincidence. But it couldn't be just a coincidence! "Tell me!" He grappled with her, pinning her to the floor and easily overpowering her.

Ildiko struggled a bit before she broke down into tears. She could understand Rakuen being upset but he never gave her the chance to explain. With her front to the floor she felt him laying on top of her, gripping her arms behind her she could hardly move.

Rakuen stared down at her, seeing her clearly for the first time before he went off on her. A bruise was forming on her cheek from her fall, her amber eyes squeezed shut, glistening with tears. Her slight frame shook with uncontrollable sobs.

Shame overcame him almost instantly at what he reduced her to, the one person who was truly kind to him. He got off her, supporting his weight on his knees and hands, yet still caging her to the floor with his body.

With one hand supporting his weight he used the other to gently brush the hair from her face, contrite when he felt her flinch away from his touch.

"Ildiko?" He murmured softly.

She turned her face further into the floor, another sob wracking her body, she trembled in fright. Rakuen wanted to hit himself as comprehension dawned on him. From the way she was acting now he knew that she had been beaten before and she feared his hand because of what he could do.

With her hands released she brought them to cover her face as she curled into herself. Rakuen leaned back on his haunches and gave her some space. He looked about himself again at the drawings and writings. Rage coursed through him again at being deceived but he took in Ildiko's prone form and knew that something just didn't add up.

"Ildiko..." He tried again, this time even softer than before.

Ildiko peeked from behind her fingers up at Rakuen and read his expression. She shivered with how calm and gentle he seemed now, how she hated such sudden mood swings. She shuddered even further at the memory of her father.

With gentle hands Rakuen reached down and cradled Ildiko's face for a brief moment then signed, 'I'm sorry.'

She paused before signing in jerky uncertain movements, 'Please don't be mad anymore.'

Those few words threatened to rip Rakuen's heart out and his face showed it. 'I'm so sorry.' He gave her more room to maneuver herself. As she got up he moved closer, wishing the blossoming bruise had never been razed but as he reached for her she jerked violently away from him.

"Don't!" She barked, drawing away.

Rakuen remained seated and let his hand drop, expecting her reaction.

Ildiko clutched her cheek a moment and eyed the door to her apartment. She took a few steps back but remained inside.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overreact.' He signed again.

'I know.' Ildiko signed swiftly, eying the door again. To Rakuen's shame she took a few more steps closer to the door.

'Why didn't you tell me about the map? Or the drawings?' He tried a different tactic. He couldn't lose her now.

Ildiko rubbed her cheek before taking a deep breath. 'I didn't know they were real.'

Rakuen frowned, 'What do you mean?'

Ildiko squirmed under the more threatening face, 'Everything you see here came from my mind. I've dreamt these things and when I wake up I write them down.'

'Then how come you didn't tell me you could write in my language?' Rakuen countered.

Her amber eyes widened, 'I wrote those in my sleep, sometimes I wake up to things I've done while I'm asleep.' She explained.

Rakuen stared at her for a moment before getting up. He made sure to keep the same amount of distance between them as he walked to a wall and pointed at the picture with the kirin. 'You don't know what this is?'

Ildiko shook her head.

'And you can't read what you wrote about it?'

Again she shook her head. And he believed her.

He went to the map she had drawn and pointed at his southern kingdom.

"Ren." He said aloud. 'This is where I am from.'

Ildiko cautiously approached the drawing all the while eying Rakuen wearily. 'That is not the kingdom I dream of.' She pointed to the kingdom directly across it, her finger landing upon Shun. 'This is what I dream of.'

Rakuen turned towards her, 'What does it all mean?'

Ildiko shrugged, 'I was hoping you could tell me.'

* * *

There is the real chapter four- I hope you enjoyed it. This set up is much better than the original and I am finally happy with this piece of work.

Another chapter illustration will be made for this chapter. Please visit my profile under the Twelve Kingdoms section, chapter four. The other three illustrations before it are also available.

Thank you for reviewing, you have been so patient. I promise to update soon again. Thank you all my reviews and watchers!


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTICE**_**: If you read this story **_**before**_** mid June then you must know that I've made major changes to CH. 4, some changes to CH. 3 and 2, and slight changes to CH. 1. To avoid any confusion I recommend to reread the entire story again. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

_**EXPLANATION**_**: I did not like how the story was going so I redid a lot. Not to worry I didn't change the characters just the plot. You need to reread the previous chapters to understand this chapter. **

* * *

Enter KAN, CHINA

* * *

Ildiko wrinkled her nose as she looked up at the sky. It seemed to reflect her inner turmoil. You can never trust weathermen, she thought bitterly. It wasn't an exact science and it seemed like the perfect job in her eyes. If you messed up it was alright, weather wasn't completely possible to predict. It was the only job she could think of that you could screw up and not get fired because predicting weather wasn't an exact science.

Closing the curtains tight against the threatening storm she turned back to Rakuen who sat rigidly on her old worn sofa. He had his arms crossed defensively over his chest with a stiff jaw as he quenched his teeth. He had stayed on the couch ever since he had nearly attacked her.

She didn't mind him staying put, she made sure to keep her distance anyways. After he had jumped her Ildiko was less forgiving of his nature. Besides, he had been rather stand offish with her.

After much serious debate, in which Rakuen made it clear that he was not leaving, Ildiko had to make a call to his government housing duplex to say that he wouldn't be making it home before curfew and therefore would be staying here with her until morning. The people running it weren't happy to hear it but they had no choice but to agree. Inwardly Ildiko wished they had put up more of a fight and insisted that he be sent home.

By the end of the day she had been exhausted, and with her draining energy and strength went her near endless well of patience and good humor. And by now she was down right pissed off, as one of her classmates would put it.

'You haven't told me everything.' Rakuen signed to her.

"Yes I have!" Ildiko shouted back, putting her hands on her hips and glared down at Rakuen. "I've told you everything, twice!" She held up two fingers in his face before she marched away to the kitchen.

Rakuen was quick to follow since he had established that he wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

Ildiko opened her refrigerator door and grabbed a few items before slamming it shut again. The metal door bounced back, leaving the ice box open. Rakuen came in behind her and closed it shut more gently than its irritated owner.

Getting out a cutting board Ildiko laid out everything she needed to start dinner. She never went out at night in her neighborhood, and even if she did have Rakuen with her she still didn't feel safe- not after what just happened.

Rakuen watched her a minute before he began to understand that she was preparing food. After he thought about it for a moment he suddenly found himself hungry. As if to confirm his sudden realization his stomach let out an involuntary growl. Ildiko threw a nasty glare in his direction for the offending noise.

He frowned at that. It seemed that everything he did just made her even more belligerent.

Ildiko washed a hand full of green onions and leeks in the sink before laying them near the chopping board to be prepared. She oiled up a frying pan and filled a pot with water and set it on the stove to begin to boil.

Rakuen had watched her, a bit riveted, as Ildiko maneuvered about the kitchen until she suddenly withdrew a rather large looking knife. His azure eyes got a bit wider when he saw her look at it thoughtfully then turned and gave him an appraising look before glancing back to it.

"Ildiko," Rakuen spoke in warning, moving a bit closer to take the item away.

Ildiko's amber eyes gleamed like a cat's as she brandished it towards him to ward him off.

Rakuen immediately backed off, a bit amused when she had the audacity to growl and bare her teeth at him. He watched carefully as she roughly grabbed at her vegetables and began slicing them with expert ease. After they were all cut she set the knife out and gave him her own warning look before poking her head back into the fridge.

'Is there anything I can do?' Rakuen asked after a moment.

Ildiko put her small container of brown mushrooms down and looked him in the eye. Finally her form wilted and she signed to him slowly and tiredly, 'There is a container in the refrigerator that had duck inside. If you would like I need it cleaned and cut.'

Rakuen nodded and opened the fridge to find exactly what she had described. He marveled for a bit at how the insides stayed surprising cool when the air outside wasn't. He showed her his find. She nodded and told him to unwrap it.

She joined him for a moment as he rinsed the meat; she had placed the mushrooms in a colander and began to wash them as well. Rakuen smiled down at her, never realizing he had missed doing such domestic things with his own mother. But the sudden overwhelming nostalgia was snatched away when Ildiko glanced up at him, blushed vigorously, then, as if remembering that she was angry with him, her face turned into a scowl and stuck her tongue out at him.

It was in that moment Rakuen stilled and wanted nothing more than to wipe that sour look off her face, kiss that puckered mouth, and find other more important things for her tongue to be doing.

Ildiko sensed the sudden change in her companion. Chilled by his sudden ravenous look she snatched the weeping colander from under the faucet and returned to her cutting board. She glanced back at Rakuen from over her shoulder and found him resuming his task of cleaning the thick slices of poultry.

The room suddenly felt too crowded with him in it. The look in his eyes was a different type of hunger, a hunger that had never been directed at her before in her entire life. The thought was both unsettling and enthralling.

She quickly diced up the mushrooms to distract her.

Rakuen soon joined her as he laid out four slices of duck breast on the cutting board. With a calloused he placed it gently atop Ildiko's, stilling her hand before sliding the cutting utensil from under her fingers and taking it into his own. She glanced quickly up at him but saw that he was focused on his task.

She turned back to the stove and the slowly boiling water. Opening a cupboard she pulled out a tin that was filled with dried noodles. Dumping some inside the pot along with the leeks she turned back to Rakuen and watched him slice up the duck.

'Slice them smaller, they need to be bite size.' She told him.

He nodded.

Preparing the seasoning to add with the duck Ildiko stopped and watched Rakuen for a bit. His apparel allowed her to see more of his marred and damaged skin. Since she had known him he had yet to tell her exactly how he had gotten them. She only thought it fair that he tell her his secrets as she told him hers.

Seeing he was done she took the cutting board away from him and tumbled the sliced and diced ingredients into the frying pan to create a stir fry.

Rakuen stood beside her by the stove and watched her for a moment. 'You haven't told me everything.'

Ildiko's nose wrinkled. She set her stirring spoon down. 'Yes I have. You haven't told me anything, like how you came here or about your life before.'

His cerulean eyes darkened for a bit. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Then why should I tell you anything?' She shot back.

The silver hairs boy looked to the ceiling, expelling a gust of air. 'Its not that I don't want it, its just too painful to remember.' He sighed, he didn't want to relive those memories. He was committed to living here and if it was at all possible, he turned back to Ildiko and looked at her with such longing, with her.

Ildiko squirmed under his piercing gaze. 'There are some memories I would rather not relive either, but you made me.' If she could have spoken those words aloud she would have put every ounce of resentment into that phrase.

Rakuen met her hardened gaze, at the bruise on her cheek. He wished he could have taken back that moment with all his heart. It was clear to him that she also had a past, that she wasn't all smiles and kindness. Someone had raised their hand against her and the fear was so ingrained that once her trust was violated it seemed a difficult task to regain.

Tentatively he reached a hand out toward her face, his face fully apologetic. He was slow and deliberate, giving Ildiko enough time to move away from him if she wanted but she made her body freeze solidly to the spot. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt his fingers brush against her battered cheek. At his gentle nudge she opened her eyes.

'Who?'

Ildiko turned away, effectively shrugging off his hand and began stirring their meal. She stared into the bubbling pot before she signed, 'I had a family once. Before I was adopted and emancipated, I used to have a family of my own. When my mother died my father blamed me.'

She had used some words that he had never seen before. Words like 'adopted' and 'emancipated' meant nothing to him but he understood the root of her fear.

Ildiko didn't want to see the look of pity on his face.

'I sympathize.'

"Oh really." Ildiko's mouth turned down in a frown of disbelief. When she saw him lean backwards from her little outburst she quickly signed, 'How?'

'My family could no longer pay their taxes. The only way we could have survived was if they sold their own son into the slaving business. It was father's idea.' He reached behind him and felt the back of his neck, running the pads of his fingertips over the raised skin. Suddenly he found Ildiko in his personal space, her golden eyes full of concern, and he had the breath stolen from him.

'I'm so sorry.' She couldn't help but feel completely foolish. His situation had to have been so much worse. She could only imagine the nightmares he relived when he closed his eyes to sleep.

Ildiko had been about to sign more but suddenly she found her hands trapped between herself and Rakuen's chest. His mouth had come crashing down upon hers so fast that he had little time to react.

Rakuen snaked his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to his body, aching to be nearer to her. He didn't know what came over him.

For a moment Ildiko was lost in th kiss, too dazed to really comprehend what was really happening. She was surprised to find that her hands had slid their way up Rakuen's chest to wrap intimately around his neck. One hand was buried in his silver locks while the other explored and rubbed the back of his neck. Her eyes had fallen close in pleasure as Rakuen assaulted her mouth with carnal pleasure, her tongue was battling his in a silent war.

His own hands were roaming all over her body before suddenly he glided his palms along the outside of her waist, down to her hips then sliding forward to her behind where he clamped his fingers hungrily there, grinding against her before lifting her up. Ildiko responded instantly, her legs bunching before launching herself to rest upon Rakuen's hips. Her legs crossed at the ankles and her arms clamped firmly around his neck to support her weight.

Rakuen was lost within the maelstrom of sensation, groaning in pleasure as Ildiko's nails grazed his scalp. He easily balanced them both. With a calloused hand he found the hem of her shirt and pushed it up, wanting nothing more than to feel more of her hot silky skin. With the other he found the side of her face and tipped her head back as he broke the kiss and began making a trail of wet kisses down the column of her throat.

Ildiko threw her head back and allowed Rakuen full control of her body, her breath coming in quick rapid succession. His mouth moved to her jaw line, following the bone structure until he reached her ear. Latching onto her ear lobe he nibbled a bit, exalted to hear a throaty moan leave her lips. Blindly he searched for a perch for her to sit on, using a hand he finally found the counter. Pushing aside anything that had been in the way he placed her roughly onto the surface, finding her lips again he reconquered her mouth all over again.

Her fingers clawed for his body to be closer, her legs tightening to keep his nearer.

All she could think about was the satisfaction in filling a longing. But when had she wanted this? When had she yearned to feel his lips upon hers? When had she longed to feel his strong arms embracing her as if she was the most precious thing in the entire world? The very thought startled her into reality, as if her mind suddenly jump-started to repossess her wayward body.

What was she doing?

This was the last thing she needed at the moment! She was well on her way to failing her fall semester, not only putting her on academic probation but also threatening her student welfare income. Her life depended upon it, her future. With her nightmares increasing in intensity and her loss of sleep she was an emotional and physical mess, she didn't need a boy friend to top everything off. It was just too much to handle all at once.

Coming back down to earth proved easy, it was stopping herself that was much harder. She wanted to prolong the spell they were both under but reality was setting in an it dealt a hard blow. She could hear the noodles boiling over, could smell the burning duck on the stove. Her phone began ringing. The storm outside erupted with a cacophony of thunder and lances of lightning.

With a resounding clap of thunder and the shrill ringing of her phone Ildiko snapped out of her dreamy daze and broke the kiss. She released her hold on Rakuen's body and shoved him away with her feet, breathing in deep gulps of air.

Rakuen stumbled backwards, shocked to be so violently ripped from her side. His eyes were dilated, his heart racing. He watched as she hopped off the counter and darted to the stove and turned off the burners. Then she rushed past him to the screaming telephone.

Lifting it from its cradle Ildiko brought the phone to her ear, "Yes," She sputtered breathlessly, "Hello?"

No sound came from the other end, only a crackling static. "Hello?" Ildiko tried again and this tine the line went dead. Her nose wrinkled as she slammed she phone back down. Creeps, she thought. She turned to face Rakuen again.

"Ildiko." He spoke her name, his voice low and still filled with longing.

She could have gotten lost in that voice, in his eyes. Consequences be damned. But it was not in her nature to throw caution to the wind. When he took a few steps towards her she backpedaled in response.

"What do you want from me?" Ildiko asked brokenly, signing as she did so.

Rakuen stopped.

"You can't just do that, not with me. You can't just switch like that on me." Her fingers moved quickly as she spoke. He had to hear what she had to say, she couldn't infuse her feelings into her hands anymore.

'What do you mean?'

"You can't be so angry with me then be gentle and affectionate the next moment." Ildiko informed him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be. I told you. I was just surprised. I had thought you were keeping things from me.' Rakuen tried to explain. A part of him had become increasingly paranoid that someone she was an agent sent to this world to send back lost property. The bounty hunters of his world were cruel and violent and were often wolves in sheep's clothing. In his mind she could be the perfect huntress, her face all smiles, luring you into a false sense of security before turning on you with biting force, snaring their prey.

'I didn't keep anything from you to hurt you. If I told this to anyone else they would have thought I was imaginative, telling a lie, or just plain crazy. They wouldn't have believed me. It wasn't until you finally opened up to me that I even considered telling you anything.' Ildiko signed. It wasn't all her fault.

"As much as I've told you, Rakuen, you haven't told me much of anything." Ildiko bit out, moving her hands rapidly. She remembered their little make out session. She honestly didn't really know anything about Rakuen at all. All she had gotten were little hints about his life, where he came from. She walked out of the kitchen and gazed forlornly at the map of twelve kingdoms.

Rakuen followed her and stopped a few paces behind her. He wanted to reach out to her, to place a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, but he knew that she wouldn't like the venture. He understood her confusion. He shared a bit of it as well.

What a difference this day had turned out to be. He had expected to spend a leisure day with his favorite person in this world. He had expected to see her happy. He had expected to explore the busy setting of Kan with her. He had never expected for his day to take the twisting turns that it had.

In all honesty he had started the day out on a bad note. He had over reacted, something that he had little control over, when he saw the incriminating evidence in her apartment. He had been scared. He had felt betrayed. He had yet to explain to her the extent of what he had been feeling inside. He should have been angry with her, furious.

But when he found out that she was indeed innocent he had felt a wave of relief wash through him. He had been so afraid to lose her, and the feeling had been so turbulent inside him that he felt little control over his own actions. She was right, he kept flipping on her because he couldn't control nor understand his own feelings.

Suddenly everything she did just seemed so endearing, even if she was mad at him. And on impulse he had acted on another feeling, a desperate desire to be beside her, inside her, to be nearer- all to her detriment. She was trying to keep up with him. By the gods, he was trying to keep up with himself.

When she turned around she flinched, breathing in deeply as she looked up at his face, her gaze caught on his lips. She crab-walked to the left to remove herself from between his over heated body and the cool unrelenting presence of the wall.

'Can we just start this day over?' He signed slowly.

Ildiko looked at him thoughtfully. 'What do you mean?'

'It started off so strange. I think we need to start over so we can understand each other.' He explained.

Ildiko sighed. You can't just erase an entire day, but he had a point. She nodded. 'Lets just eat dinner and go to bed.' She looked at her clock, seeing it was getting later and later.

Rakuen agreed.

As they returned to the kitchen the storm outside whipped into a vicious frenzy, beating down upon the neighborhood with unrelenting rains and whirling winds.

* * *

Enter MOUNT HOU

Shunki dressed himself carefully within his room, making sure the clothes he picked out were not too opulent or fragile. He needed something sturdy to travel in. Something that wouldn't make him stick out in a crowd. As he had understood it from Keiki he would not have a shell to slip into when he went to Hourai as her majesty Queen Kei had or Enki. Shunki would remain the same.

He picked out a plain and simple peasant tunic that was the color of deep burgundy. Over it he wore a another layered tunic that was more like a poncho of woven fabrics, muted and cursory. A pair of thick trousers covered his legs along with a matching pair of boots that rose to just below the knees.

He was about to grab a delicate ivory comb when he remembered his nyokai. "Hiryun."

In a jade painted wall the plaster began to waver and move. Using an energy path the nyokai emerged from between dimensions. First one heavily clawed foot emerged and stepped onto the cool tiled floor then the next. Then her body and arms and finally her face separated from the wall. After a moment the image stilled and reverted back to its original form.

"Shunki." Hiryun responded frostily, her wolfish feet padded closer to her kirin, long arching claw clicking as she sauntered closer. Her tail was long an slender like a snake's, the topside scaled in a daimond patterns while the underside sported long hair like a wolf's tail. The motif repeated in all her limbs, always the tops covered in scales while the underbelly covered with long silky fur. Arching from her shoulder blades was a pair of wings that she kept tucked to her body as close as possible. The plumes of feathers trailed behind her like a flowing cape of dusty grays and blacks.

When Shunki smiled at her her snake like eyes softened measurably, their golden hues marbling into vermilion and burnt orange. He knelt on the floor and proffered the comb which she picked up with deft fingers. Her clawed hands picked up the Taihou's heavy golden mane and began brushing his hair.

Shunki's hair was a platinum blond and when the sun hit it just right it looked as if it glowed white hot. It was Hiryun's great pleasure to comb out the knots and tangles in his fine hair, something she prided herself in keeping up with so well herself. Once she could run her claws through it without a hint of a snarl she set the comb aside.

"What do you wish me to do?" Her voice never rose above a whisper, a sickly sweet voice that you ached to hear more since you were never satisfied with her sampling.

The kirin of Shun smiled. Hiryun was always soft and demure when he was alone with her, yet when they were in a crowd she was fiercely protective, giving anyone and everyone the cold shoulder. She had been particularly uncomfortable the entire time of Shouzan. New people every day had been arriving to Mount Hou which kept her nervous and skittish of every movement and loud noise. The wolf in her bristled at the thought of everything she held dear to her heart was being invaded by strangers. The snake in her allowed her to slyly charm anyone away from Shunki's side once he no longer needed them.

"The nyosen agree that my hair must be hidden to detract attention. But I do not know what to do with it." Shunki answered solidly.

"I know just the thing." The nyokai purred, lacing her fingers within his mane she began to tug and pull, twist and curl. Soon she had woven a very intricate braid within his hair. "You can hide it like the En Taihou does." She spoke after a moment.

Shunki felt blindly around his head, pleased with the outcome.

"You must remember not to change into your kirin form. Or else you need to loosen the braid first." Hiryun advised her kirin. When he had been younger she had braided his hair, forgetting to tell him to take the braid out if he wanted o change form. She would never let a crisis happen like that again.

Shunki let out a short laugh. "I'll remember this time." He promised as he wrapped his braid around his head and placed a cloth covering over it to secure the pale locks from view.

"Once on the other side you will have to join Onkyo, Reishuou, and Kaikei in the void." Shunki informed his nyokai.

Hiryun's blunted nose wrinkled and her lips curled at the very idea. "As you wish, Shunki." She knew she would have to join his other shirei once they were in Hourai but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Taihou, you will start a shoku, then?" Came a deep grumbling voice from below Shunki's feet.

"Yes, Onkyo." A shoku was a storm that ripped open the veil between this world and the world of Hourai. Sometimes they were initiated by themselves, an unstoppable act of nature. Other times they were summoned by senin and other immortals with great power, or by a kirin like himself.

"Will that not cause damage to the other world?" Onkyo pressed on.

"It is a risk I am willing to take." Shunki nodded, stepped out from his quarters and heading outside of Houro Palace. The many nyosen going about their daily chores bowed to him as he left, asking if he needed assistance or anything else he might need. Hiryun ever so subtly stared at them telling them that they needed no one.

Besides traveling between worlds with a shoku there was another imperial treasure of Ren called the Gogoukanda, a snaking band of silver and gold enchanted by the gods themselves. It created a portal that caused no damage to either world. Shunki would have preferred this method of transportation but ever since Renrin had suffered and died from shitsudou the kingdom had been in turmoil for years. The treasure had been lost in the upheaval and the youma infesting its soil made it impossible to traverse the land.

Leaving the protection of Mount Hou Shunki entered the maze and dangers of the Koukai. Youma was the only dangers presented in this area. And since they were no longer in the palace ground Shunki's shirei made themselves known. Onkyo was the first to appear, a fearsome Shikashi youma. It was a cross between a deer and a lion. Onkyo's body looked much like a red elk except his slender legs tapered down to clawed lion paws, he had a lion's tale and mane and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Then came Kaikei, a Kochou demon that resembled a black crow and was one of the most common youma found in the Koukai. She burst forth from the ground, screeching in ecstasy at her freedom. She vaulted into the sky and disappeared into the heavy clouds above. When in the Koukai she always scouted from above, using her keen eye sight to spot danger before it ever occurred.

"I shall remain in this form." Spoke Reishuou ominously.

"As you wish." Shunki obliged. Reishuou hardly ever showed himself to anyone. Onkyo pranced closer to the kirin and curled his forelegs underneath him and sank to the forested floor. The Taihou mounted onto the Shikashi's back, burying his hands into the shirei's golden mane. "To the Kyokai." He commanded.

Onkyo easily got to his feet and launched himself into the air, pumping his legs to gain altitude until he too disappeared into the cloud cover of the Blue Sea. They headed east toward Kei and for lands beyond. Hiryun followed on Onkyo's left while Kaikei lingered on the right. The lands of Kei soon past beneath them, the now peaceful kingdom nothing but a wavering image as the wash of the Koukai crashed upon themselves in great swells.

Shunki longed for his kingdom to be in the state of Kei, to have a ruler, to be on the road to recovery. But there were a great many things to be done before Shun could be in anyway like Kei. He closed his ruby eyes, remembering the state of his kingdom. It was a physical hurt that assailed his senses when he felt Shun sift further and further into chaos. And there was nothing he could really do to help his people besides finding a ruler. That task seemed nigh impossible at the moment.

Worried gnawed at his gut.

What if the ruler wasn't in Wa? What if the ruler wasn't in Kan? His frame shuddered at the thought of waiting patiently like Kyouki had. The very thought repulsed him. Some part of him just knew that the next ruler of Shun was already born, they were just waiting to be found, to be awakened to their destiny. That same part of him knew that there had not been a ruler among the people living in Shun, that the ruler had been from somewhere else, had to be in a different place to save Shun.

Keiki had felt the same way when he went in search of Yoko. That his ruler had to be tempered in a different place to really uplift Kei, and what wondrous things she had accomplished! She had united many kingdoms in the objective to find Taiki, the missing kirin of Tai in Hourai. Such an act had never been done before! She had saved the souls of her people, giving them courage and equality. She maintained good terms with En, Tai, Kou, and Sai. Even though her relationship with Hou had deteriorated with the fall of the interim court she still employed the princess of Hou into her service. They said that her kingdom would rival the equality of En in no time at all.

Shunki's heart thudded inside his chest with increasing pain. Somewhere in his kingdom someone had committed a high crime, furthering the schism of dissension.

"Taihou!" Onkyo roared over the wind, arching his neck to his chest and swiveling an ear to hear Shunki's pained gasp. The kirin clutched his breast in momentary agony.

"Shunki." Hiryun appeared at his side, her wings fluttering rapidly to keep her aloft as she hovered over his prone form.

The Taihou put of a wavering hand. "I am alright." He spoke softly. His nyokai growled softly as she laid a clawed hand on his back, rubbing soothingly.

Kaikei dipped her wings and swept closer to her lord and master. "We have passed over the Kyokai, Taihou."

Shunki straightened his posture, pushing his hands against Onkyo's neck for support. "Do you see anyone near? Any boats?" he smiled appreciatively at his nyokai and pushed her away. The pain had left as swiftly as it had come.

Kaikei shook her head.

"Then I shall call forth a shoku!" Shunki all but roared, throwing out his hands to his sides he summoned the inate and powerful magic that always dwelt deep inside him. He had to dig for it, uncover the sifting energies, a massive behemoth amount that dwelt inside every kirin. Tapping into the power he let it surge within his veins, washing over him.

"Forces of nature, bend to my will! Open the gates between worlds and allow me to pass!" He yelled, crossing his hands across his chest in an ancient symbol of power taught to him by Tentei himself while he was just a ranka Shunki unleashed a devasting wave of power.

The air before him seemed to stop all movement before erupting into a frenzied dance of power. Jagged lightning ripped across the sky, tearing it asunder as it began to peal back the layers between the kingdoms and Hourai. A swirling vortex of light and water and wind began spinning in the air.

And suddenly a shoku was born from the will of a kirin.

Facing the blinding golden light Shunki ordered his shierei to follow him into the massive hole, consumed by the power and might of hurricane force winds and frigid icy waters.

* * *

I've done a colored illustration for this chapter. If you would like to go see it go to my profile under Twelve Kingdoms, click on the link below 12K Ch. 5 illustration.

Thank you for being so patient. I know its been a long time since I've updated but there was a good reason. I did NOT like how my story was going because it was like nothing I was envisioning in my head. I hope you like the changes I've been making since I've redone everything.

On my profile are pictures for each chapter and concept sketches.

Thank you for reviewing.

BVR


	6. Chapter 6

Enter KAN, CHINA

* * *

Encompassing darkness surrounded her, crushing her in its dark abyss. She was alone with nothing around her. The silence was deafening. She felt like she was in the reverence of a tomb, she couldn't voice a sound and felt terrified. There was nothing, nothing but this pulsing. It wasn't a sound, nor was it a physical thing, but more like a presence, an energy.

Suddenly there was a surge around her and she could feel something approaching.

Turning she found herself the focus of two glowing red eyes. They were huge and luminous and filled with questioning rage. A rush of wind swept around her as the demon in from of her let out a venomous hiss. Its head lifted far above her, its scaled neck arching, the rest of its reptilian body stretching further back in the obscuring darkness.

Ildiko stood rooted to the spot, horrified. Never before had she seen such a creature, witnessed something so monumental in size and power.

Lightning began to crackle around the creature, lighting up the darkness from pitch to dusk, revealing the roiling blackness that was her nightmare. The creature roared within the vast, a keening sound the echoed within her dream then lunged forward, slithering.

The darkness suddenly unfolded the blinding light, golden and intense, searing her to the bone. Ildiko shrunk away when she saw a gigantic monstrous bird heading straight for her. A flying wolf woman following closely behind, then the most vicious looking demonic deer she had ever seen.

Monsters!

Monsters were invading her dreams!

The light was burning her, the energy overwhelming, pain ripped through her until finally…

She screamed.

Rakuen had a pallet set up for him within Ildiko's living space on her sofa. It was a little short for his long frame but Ildiko propped up the worn end with pillows so when his feet hung over the sides its wasn't too uncomfortable. She gave him a few blankets and a glass of water that sat on the small coffee table next to him and bid him goodnight, closing the curtain behind her as she vanished into her room.

The storm outside raged about her tiny apartment and it kept him awake, as well as his churning thoughts. His mind made him restless, tossing and turning within his make shift bed. As much as he wanted to start the day over he couldn't seem to put it at rest. Thoughts of Ildiko possessing intimate knowledge of certain aspects of his world was disturbing, but his overwhelming reactions to her mere presence disturbed him in an entirely different manner.

He could still feel the soft texture of her lips pressing uncertainly against his own before they turned hungry. The urge to kiss her sweet lips overpowered him as he looked down into her caring eyes and he gave into his desire. But he never thought that she would participate! He had half expected her to push him away, become furious with him once more. But another half of him secretly wished that she might care enough or him to return the kiss...

And when he felt her hands move to pull him closer and run through his hair he was fast to do the same. She felt so good against him, giving back to him as much as he was giving to her within that moment, yet he had wanted more.

Rakuen took a deep calming breath as he shifted upon the couch. There was no use getting so riled up at this point, the moment was over, but it was burned into every fiber of his being. Ildiko wasn't ready to feel the brunt of his emotions towards her. She wished to continue to be in the safe harbors of friendship, but Rakuen could feel that she was curious.

A particularly loud crack of thunder resounded within the storm, rattling the walls of the abode and brilliantly lighting everything for a brief moment before Rakuen's sight was plunged back into darkness. When the pounding of the rain continued its crescendo, the rest of the apartment fell quiet again.

Rakuen settled back to a more comfortable position, trying to not think about anything in particular but sleep when the relative silence of the apartment was broken by a blood-curling scream.

The silver haired boy shot ramrod straight, eyes impossibly wide as he realized that the ear splitting sound was emitted from Ildiko. At her second screech he leaped off the couch, over the coffee table, tore open the curtain, which separated her room from the rest of the apartment, and rushed to the sleeping girl's side.

"Ildiko..." He whispered, resting a calming hand upon her arm. She was twisted within her sheets, still asleep as she wrestled with her nightmarish demons.

"Ildiko." He tried to shake her awake.

The storm continued to rage outside as well as inside and with another crack of thunder and a stern shake from Rakuen; Ildiko's eyes snapped open. Still in the throws of her nightmares, the fact that a dark face was looming above her terrified her as she shrieked, trying to get away.

"Ildiko, it's alright, it's me! Rakuen! Ildiko!" Rakuen tried to sooth his frightened friend. He watched as she suddenly stilled and drank in her surroundings, giving Rakuen a look that no longer registered with fear but with relief. Her shrieks turned into sobbing as she lunged for Rakuen's strong embrace, burying her head within the crook of his shoulder.

Rakuen cradled the young woman, giving her shelter within his arms, rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back and stroking her hair as he shushed her, humming to her, even softly singing to her. Anything to quell her sobs and stop her body tremors.

After about half an hour her shaking stopped and her breathing began to even out. He gently pushed her out of his shoulder so he could take a look at her. The dark rings under her eyes were pronounced, harsh lines in her face expressed her exhaustion, and little tracks from her tears glistened as they traced their sorrowful tracks down her face. Her eyes were glassy.

With gentle ministrations Rakuen wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, gazing at her with assurance and strength, trying to erase more than just tears.

Ildiko closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she let Rakuen do what he wanted, she was just trying to catch up to the waking world. She leaned in closer to his frame and rested her head against his shoulder once more, content enough in this moment. When she felt Rakuen's voice vibrate through his chest she opened her golden eyes and saw his hands slowly moving in the near darkness.

'You were having a nightmare?'

Ildiko merely nodded against him.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She remained silent for a moment before she signed tiredly, 'It's the same as my other ones, monsters.'

Rakuen stroked Ildiko's hair and hummed softly, a lilting tune his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. He had forgotten the words long ago but he always remembered the melody.

'The monsters are gone now.' He told her. 'It was only a dream.'

But Ildiko was not so sure about that. Rakuen was living proof that a least some part of her dreaming was real. And within this nightmare she felt as if something had changed, as if she was reaching a place of demarcation. She had the sense that the monsters within her dream were somehow manifesting, as if they were coming into fruition, becoming real. She didn't know how to explain it and so she didn't voice these thoughts aloud.

They sat together in silence for so long that Ildiko didn't realize that she was drifting in and out of sleep. When Rakuen looked down and saw that Ildiko's form was relaxed with sleep he carefully began maneuvering her body to lay back down upon her bed. She stirred slightly as he began untwisting her sheets and covers, tucking them around her. He sat with her a moment more, stroking her hair from her face before he got up to leave.

As soon as Ildiko felt the jarring of his weight leaving the mattress her eyes popped open and the dreaded feeling of being alone sunk into her bones once more. She sat up and pushed the blankets from her and saw Rakuen leaving her room.

"Rakuen." She called softly.

He abruptly stopped and turned around.

Tears threatened to spill over as she sniffed, looking away. She didn't want to be alone, and she knew it would be confusing and unfair for her to ask this of him, when she didn't know her true feelings either, but she needed Rakuen.

With trembling hands she began to ask, 'Will... will you stay with... with me?'

For a moment she thought he might say no, that he would continue back to his own pallet and sleep on his own, that she would be rejected. But her worries were for nothing as she saw Rakuen venture back slowly into her room, closing the curtain behind him. He sat back down at the edge of her bed.

Ildiko signed a quick thank you, becoming shy.

They stayed like that for a while until Ildiko began scooting away.

Confused, Rakuen watched as Ildiko finally settled down in her bed and then beckoned him to climb in with her. He paused before he took her invitation. The golden-eyed maiden had never had a man in her bed like this and she didn't know what to do so she remained tense.

Rakuen sensed her tension and wanted to laugh at her nervous behavior but he knew now was not the time. He inched towards the girl and started to nudge her to move, giving Ildiko direction as he silently asked her to turn her back to him and lay back down. He then laid down facing her and gently pulled her form closer to himself.

At first Ildiko didn't understand what it was that Rakuen wanted but she allowed him to move her, trusting that he had some sort of idea he wanted. When they finally settled down Ildiko sucked in a breath when she finally realized she was actually spooning with a guy. She had never done such a thing before and the experience was oddly thrilling but extremely comforting. Rakuen's arm was resting on her side, curving around to clasp one of her hands. His legs twisted up with hers. His head was resting next to hers, his mouth mere inches away from her neck, his hot breath coming in long even intervals. He was warm, he was comforting, and his presence was soothing. It was everything she wanted and more. She felt safe there in that moment, even as a storm was blowing just outside the walls of her home.

To her it was perfect, right down to the moment Rakuen thought she was asleep and planted a delicate kiss on the back of her neck, she could drift into slumber now that she had a little kiss goodnight.

* * *

Enter WA

The portal to the other world was torn away and the kirin of Shun stepped through to a world he had never thought could even exist.

Below in the night sky were thousands of lights that lit up the industrialized country of Japan as it lay sprawled out below, cradled by the ocean currents.

Shunki paused in his inspection. The series of islands was much larger than he expected.

"Onkyo, you shall remain with me. Kaikei, look within the island of Kyushu. Reishuou, search Shikoku. And Hiryun I wish you to search the island of Hokkaido." He issued his orders.

Kaikei was quick to obey as she raced away into the night, fading within a matter stream as she disappeared into shadow. Reishuou sank deeper and deeper towards the ocean, adding to the list of predators. But it was Hiryun who lingered.

"What will you do?" She did not wish to be parted.

"Onkyo and I will search the greater island of Hachirogata." He continued, demonstrating the knowledge that the queen of Kei had given him about her homeland of Japan. "Do not worry, Onkyo will protect me. Now go." He commanded.

Reluctantly, the nyokai obeyed, leaving her charge with the Shikashi youma.

"I sense many people." Onkyo spoke aloud, tilting his great horned head to the side, eyes thoughtful.

"As do I." Shunki agreed. "But there should be many more on the mainland, or so says Queen Kei." As a creature of pure innocence he could gaze upon life and see the soul and auras within. Because of this he saw the world below him as a blinding beacon, teaming with souls, and he was looking for the one that was different than the rest—a true needle within a haystack. And as he looked up and out across the ocean towards the massing mainland of Asia, he could see another even larger beacon of souls.

Shunki took a deep breath. This might take longer than he expected.

* * *

Ildiko awoke to the smattering of rain upon her window. The light of day was weak from the surging clouds, blustering up to obscure any potential of sunny skies. This made her entire room dark. She looked at her clock to find out what time it was. It was nearly noon.

She couldn't believe she had slept for so long, nor could she remember ever having such a peaceful sleep either. The girl had to give credit where it was due.

She took time to take stock.

Rakuen's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, his legs tangled with hers that she didn't know where he began and she ended. Her head was cradled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her back pressed flush against his torso and chest. She could feel the steady rhythm of his head as it thudded against his ribcage. He breathed slowly, deeply, and calmly.

He was still asleep.

Should she wake him?

Ildiko took a deep breath. It was already noon, she was sure the state department would have called for his where-abouts. Not to mention the fact that yesterday had been such a mess… Rakuen would definitely want a better explanation. She did herself, for that matter.

Ildiko began to slowly shift her body and began untangling herself. She moved slowly and carefully. Ildiko didn't want to wake him if she could avoid it. There was too much clouding her thoughts and making her head ache. Everything right now was just too confusing.

Once she had her legs free, Ildiko slid awkwardly out from the bed, twisting her arms so that Rakuen didn't feel much jarring. She slipped quietly from the room and was confronted by the accusing state of her living room. All her drawings wallpapered the walls, obscuring any surface. She looked at them, actually really looked at them.

Usually her morning routine involved blatantly ignoring her apartment surroundings. But since her wild encounter with Rakuen the previous evening before, Ildiko took stalk of what her drawings had to offer.

Most of her drawings had to deal with ocean settings. There was a monster rising out at sea, a giant serpent of a creature. She drew the creature again; only this time it was attacking a ship. There were pictures of storms, earthquakes, lands barren of vegetation. Then there was an island in the sea; only she had a sense that it was something bigger than that. There were other creatures as well. Demons. They didn't make any sense. Then she looked at another drawing of a creature. It didn't seem as menacing as the others. She touched it softly.

"It's called a kirin." Came a deep voice, still rough from sleep.

Ildiko nearly jumped out of her skin. Her heart hammered in fright. She squared off to face Rakuen, not knowing what to expect from him now that he was awake.

'It's called a unicorn.' He signed.

A unicorn. Ildiko's eyes widened, perhaps that was why she didn't get the shivers anytime she looked at that particular creature. Unicorns were symbols of purity and goodness. Surely there was nothing sinister about that.

'From my world, a kirin is a precious creature, the other half.' He signed slowly.

Ildiko nodded, her mouth turning into a thin line. She didn't know what to say. She found that proclaiming her innocence somehow made her seem like she was branding herself a liar in Rakuen's eyes. If that was the case it showed the difference between their cultures. That thought alone distracted her. The cultural differences could hamper true communication, and their communication was already rather limited.

'You had a bad dream.'

'I always have bad dreams.' Ildiko signed.

'Do you remember what it was about?'

'They're always the same. Darkness surrounds me, nothing but storms and natural disasters. The people in my dreams are all suffering and I cannot help them. Nothing I do helps, only bring about more and more monsters.' She turned away from him as she wandered back into the kitchen. She began pulling out a frying pan, clanking it down on the stove. She went to the refrigerator and began shuffling around inside, trying to decide what she wanted to eat though she wasn't very hungry. Men always were.

Rakuen watched as she busied herself with something else. He could see that this was her defense mechanism. She compartmentalized everything. She would put aside anything if there were something else to be done, no matter how menial a task it was. She was avoiding confrontation. Not because she couldn't handle it, given enough courage she would get her words out, she felt as though she was bad at it. Ildiko glossed over the bad and tried to make do with the good.

The silver-haired boy wanted to jab a sharp stick to wake her up and deal with the problem.

"Ildiko." He said her name again, long and strong.

The girl in question squeezed her eyes shut. She was beginning to dread her name coming from his lips. She didn't know how he put so much meaning and poignancy into one word. She didn't know anyone who could infuse so much into so little.

She straightened up, her hands full of breakfast materials. "Rakuen." She smiled almost mockingly, carrying her items over to the counter. She began cracking eggs into the frying pan, one after another, her movements full of purpose and obviously busy—with her back turned against him. She was broadcasting avoidance.

He watched her for a moment as she paced the frying pan over a burner and lighted it, producing what she later called "sunny-side-up" eggs. He had never heard the term before in his life but he enjoyed the idea.

As Rakuen let Ildiko off the hook for the moment while she cooked he went back to her mural of pieced together drawings and writings. He was trying to figure out what it all meant. Perhaps she was a taika. He had heard of people blowing into his world by a shoku; these people were called the Kaikyaku and the Sangyoku. Surely people from his world would be blown over here. If that were true… it would explain much, he mused. It would explain her strange eyes, her different hair, and it could explain her dreams, though he didn't know exactly how. He didn't think they could be repressed memories, since Ildiko believed she was born here. Perhaps it was something else, something that his limited knowledge about taika he didn't understand.

He looked back at Ildiko as she began frying up some bacon, the aroma of which was incredibly intoxicating. Her hair was falling about her in that bedroom sort of way and a wave of desire slammed into him. How he wanted this moment! Being with her, in this small alcove, watching her as she did routine things. He wanted this for himself and he never imagined he would be alive to actually enjoy such mundane activities. Granted he didn't imagine such things in such a setting but he would take what he could get. He just wished that life hadn't gotten so suddenly complicated.

Ildiko began fishing plates from the cabinets and began scooping eggs with her spatula and sliding them onto the cheap dinnerware. She gave herself two eggs against Rakuen's four, to which they had a brief conversation about the fairness of the portion. Ildiko rebuked by stating that Rakuen could out eat her in a heart beat and that he would love "sunny-side" eggs even though he had never tried them.

She began laying out the fried bacon so that it would cool, tossing some left over mushrooms and onions into the hot grease before they went bad to serve as side dishes. To top it off she got her little toaster out and began crisping some sliced bread.

Having never seen a toaster before in his life and not knowing how it worked, Rakuen was intrigued. Ildiko asked him to watch the bread closely to see if the device started burning the bread. She smiled a bit deviously as Rakuen looked directly into the top, watching as the little iron wires began turning bright red with heat.

Fascinated, Rakuen watched as the bread began toasting perfectly, completely astounded by the fact that it actually wasn't burning anything—but then he nearly jumped out of his skin when the toaster hummed a bit before tossing out its baked goods into the air, scaring the living day lights out of him.

Ildiko nearly bowed over from laughter, her face going red with mischief. Rakuen felt rather foolish and grabbed the bits of toast and tossed them onto either plate before scowling at the girl next to him.

"That's not funny," he finally managed, but what was the point in speaking when she couldn't understand. His cheeks flushed hotly.

She lead him over to the living room to the coffee table that doubled as her dining table, as well as her breakfast table, study desk, laundry sorting table, and anything else she could think of. She placed a force in his hand and a napkin in the other, then served him some tap water and told him to dig in.

Over the course of lunch Rakuen tried to explain as much as possible what a taika was and how it could possibly explain away her nightmares.

* * *

Shunki walked about aimlessly through the streets of Japan. He looked at all the people, the overwhelming number of people, and noticed how well they were. They didn't seem to be ruled harshly by their government, they didn't appear to be starving from famine nor sick with an epidemic disease. The people seemed healthy, and he might even call them happy, or at least content.

He sighed sadly, how he wished he could say the same for the people in his kingdom.

An ominous shadow pooled menacingly at his feet. "What troubles you, Taihou?"

"I see a glimpse of what I want for Shun here, and wish such stability will bless Shun lands."

"Once we find the ruler, Shun will be blessed as this strange place." The shadow spoke solemnly.

"I hope so, Onkyo." Whispered the Taihou. He really did. He hoped that the ruler he so desperately searched for would contain the longevity in life he wanted. He didn't want an interim government. He didn't was to find a ruler only to have the ruler lose the Way of Tentei and put Shun into further peril than it already was. The calamities and devastation must stop.

They had been searching the country of Japan for weeks now and the kirin believed to the very depths of his soul that his master was not here on this island chain. He gazed up out of the city, past all the buildings and out into the sea. Out there was the mainland of China; out there was his last hope in finding his master.

He looked down at Onkyo's shadow, which was temporarily his own.

"Send out the call to gather the rest of the shirei. We must depart for the mainland of Kan."

"As you wish, Taihou." Onkyo disappeared into the ether to call upon his brethren while Shunki began walking around town to try to find a place where there weren't any spying eyes to pry upon him. He needed a safe place to change into his true form so he could get to China faster. He had already wasted weeks here in Hourai; he wasn't about to waste any more.

Darting to an alley he found himself alone for a moment. In a flash he released his bound hair and transformed into his kirin form. Behind him his nyokai was the first to return. She phased from the side of a building and gathered up the Taihou's clothes before she phased back into the ether to follow her master.

The kirin arched across the sky, invisible to all but a few citizens. A child looked up at the sky and tugged on him mommy's hand and pointed at the flying creature. She looked up to see what all his fuss was about and nearly dropped all her groceries at what she saw.

* * *

I know, it's been forever since I've updated. This is a short chapter, but the jump back to Shun will be coming up soon. Expect more updates.

Best wishes to you all! Please read and review!

BVR


	7. Chapter 7

Enter KAN

* * *

"You have to understand, with these most recent scores for your exams, you are not longer eligible to receive any monetary funds from us until your grades improve." Came the cold voice of Ildiko's academic adviser.

The girl could only stare blankly back as her world was going to hell in a hand basket.

Her academic adviser was perturbed that her student didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"This means that your are under academic probation and suspended from the program." She explained.

Ildiko nodded.

The academic adviser pushed away the flagged folder and laced her fingers together, nonplussed. She didn't appreciate the seemingly lackadaisical attitude that Ildiko exuded. In fact, it was almost insulting. What had been a very promising student and a rather safe bet financially had turned into a complete and utter disaster. She looked Ildiko up and down, finally registering how much cosmetics she was really sporting. There was heavy foundation under the eye, with an exaggerated lash and liner to help hide the fact. Her hair was simply thrown up into a ponytail that seemed rather haphazard. Her once clean and simple lines that defined her were obviously frayed and rough.

"What is really going on here, Ildiko?" She asked.

Ildiko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, over these last few weeks your grades have tanked heavily. Shocking, really. You were such a good student. Your sign student was assigned elsewhere to help lighten the load and your professors were asked to keep an eye on you yet you hardly show up for class. And now? You want to withdraw from the semester?" She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, flipping through the folder. "I see there is no reason listed."

Ildiko remained silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing. My life is too complicated for me to be in school." Came Ildiko's despondent reply. She so desperately wanted to rub her eye, the stress and lack of sleep was really affecting her. This entire meeting was just too surreal to be taken seriously.

"What is complicated about it?"

Ildiko couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled hysterically out of her. She covered her mouth, the damage already done. "That's a personal question, don't you think?"

"I am responsible for your educational future here, Miss Ildiko, and when we offer such substantial scholarships to our students I think I am entitled to ask a few personal questions." The adviser frowned.

"I'm withdrawing from school." Ildiko countered. "I earned any scholarship that was awarded to me. My personal life is _my_ personal life."

The adviser was shocked at how forward Ildiko was acting. And she was even more so when her student began to get up to leave, dismissing herself.

"Wait just a moment! If you leave under such circumstances then you cannot receive the same scholarship or privileges that you once had."

"All I wanted was my transcripts. I don't need a lecture or to be threatened. There is nothing more that you can take away from me that you haven't already." She pulled from her backpack a clear plastic bag that was filled with her uniform garments. "I'm returning these." She plopped them unceremoniously on the adviser's desk. "I'll apply for my transcript online if that's what it takes."

"Ildiko, I know that you must be going through some hard times but I'm here to help you in any way that I can. Just talk to me, I can help."

Ildiko stopped and looked at her adviser, exhaustion setting through her. She laughed again, not trying to hide it any longer. "No one can help me. The only one who could was taken away from me." She didn't hide how bitter she way. These past few weeks without the companionship of Rakuen had been the worst of her life.

Without saying goodbye Ildiko walked out of her life at college, not knowing when she would ever return to finish her degree. At the moment, she didn't see it in the cards. She needed to find a job so that she wouldn't be thrown out of her apartment. She had success in some interviews for waitressing and department stores. All she needed to do was follow up with them.

With her school life slipping further and further away from her she made the executive decision to quit. She didn't like the idea but it grew and grew on her. Before she made herself go through with it she began scouting for jobs, anything to help her be able to afford her apartment.

She tried not to think about the silver haired boy that she had become so attached to. Once her grades were slipping he had been swiftly taken away from her on account that she could become a bad influence. Since that harrowing day of trying to explain to him what was happening she had not seen hide nor hair of him.

Her eyes stung as she tried to stop the tears. She could still remember his face twisting in anger and confusion, flashed with hurt.

'What do you mean?' He signed weakly.

'My grades affect my ability to be allowed to teach you.' Ildiko bit her lip.

'But you have been studying. I don't understand.' Rakuen looked about him wildly when he realized his old sign teachers had returned. They were on campus once more going about their usual routine that they had before the break.

'I'm about to lose my scholarship. If I lose that then I lose my home. I need to concentrate on my studies.' Ildiko tried to explain as gently as she could. 'So I can no longer teach you anymore.'

'I don't want anyone else.' He told her vehemently. He glared angrily at the hovering staff around them, wishing they would disappear. He scooted closer to her. 'Is it something I did? Do you not want to be with me anymore?' He asked nervously, hurt etched as clear as day in his eyes. He hated how the other professors were watching their interlude. Eavesdropping vultures.

'It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. Its out of my control now.' Ildiko told him. She couldn't take his accusing stare or his hardened mouth.

'No, I don't believe you.' He shook his head.

'It's not my choice!' She signed emphatically.

'No one else will understand.' He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to control himself. He felt panicked. 'When will I see you?'

Ildiko remained silent, her hands wringing in her lap. She looked over her shoulder to her professors to see if they had an answer to that. All she found were shaking of heads. Pained and sorrowful she turned back to Rakuen to find him already rejecting the answer.

"No!" He rose to his feet and shouted, kicking his chair away. "They do not understand!"

Ildiko flinched but remained unmoving.

'How can they keep us apart?' He pleaded with her.

"Ildiko, wrap this up." Came an authoritative voice.

The girl got to her feet and wrapped Rakuen in a fierce hug. She didn't want to lose him either. He was her only life raft in this place. Rakuen returned the hug just as fiercely, burying his face within her hair. He didn't understand why all of this was happening. A strong hand pulled him away from her and he tossed it off him violently. He began shouting at everyone as they seized upon the scene and pulled them both apart. Ildiko was pulled from the room and the last thing she saw was Rakuen reaching out for her calling her name.

Since that day she tried not to think too much about him. She stomped the pavement and weaved through the overcrowded sidewalks without purpose. She had never in her life had no real plan. She was in uncharted waters.

She should be more afraid but she wasn't. She didn't have the energy. Nothing seemed very important at this moment. Ildiko realized that for once, she felt completely free so long as she didn't think about the future.

Ildiko dodged into a dark restaurant and rang for the manager, informing the nearest employee that she was here for her interview. It was a quick interview followed by an impromptu try-out where she was thrown a half apron and a notepad with pen, then told to figure it out.

For the rest of the afternoon she was all smiles and giggles as she roamed about the restaurant taking orders and brining out food and drinks. She pocketed any tips she got. Time went by in a whirlwind and when the restaurant closed at midnight she was covered in sweat from heat to toe, but it was the good kind.

"So how was your night, new girl?" Came another waitress bouncing by, full of energy. She was used to the rush a bustle.

"Better than I'd hoped." Ildiko slumped into a chair and sprawled herself on the tabletop.

"Tired though huh? Not as easy as it looks." The girl laughed, showing her off her slim and trim arms. "You'll get these bad boys after a couple of weeks!"

"I hope so." Ildiko nodded, her response had more meaning.

"Well," the manager trolled out from his office and sat down next to Ildiko. "You still with us?" He prodded her with a finger.

Ildiko snapped up to attention. She didn't realize she had drifted off into a micro nap. They were becoming more and more frequent since she couldn't get enough rest from her nightmares.

"Yes!" She jolted.

The manager smiled. "Good to hear," He chuckled. "I don't normally do this right off the bat but I'm gonna take a chance and hire you. I didn't expect you to last the night."

"Really?" Ildiko perked up at hearing her new job status, but the manager nodded at his own statement of her fortitude to last the night.

"Really." He asked for her tips and added them to the pile and began dividing them out among his staff. "I don't want any tardiness. There is a lot to do around here and I need everyone to pull their weight." He counted off a wad of cash and pushed it back at her.

"Hourly wage is low but you can make up for that with tips. Do as well as you did tonight and you'll do fine." He nodded, amused at Ildiko's large eyes as she took her money. "Come in tomorrow afternoon around the same time. Talk to Dao, she'll help you out." He shook her hand and walked off to begin barking at his kitchen staff.

Dao danced up as soon as he left. "That's Mr. Yun Quan. Everyone calls him Mr. Yun. He's a lot nicer than he acts." She sat where Yun had vacated. "Now, I'll be working the same time again tomorrow so you won't be so alone."

Ildiko nodded in relief. Dao had been instrumental and telling her the table layouts and how to get along with the customers.

"Next time you come in dress cuter. Busty tops, short skirts or shorts. Something flirty but not over zealous. If you get all dolled up you get better tips. Get yourself some sleep; you look like you're about to fall over. I'll see you tomorrow." Dao twirled away, chirping happily to the bartender.

Ildiko got to her feet and made her way back to her apartment. Getting a job had been easier than she thought. Now it was just keeping it. She didn't even both to shower as she flopped onto her bed and hugged her pillow tightly to her body. She couldn't block out the event nor thoughts of her day and finally gave into the incredible urge to cry.

* * *

Rakuen stewed in his tiny room. He had come to loath everything that this world had to offer; which, consequently, was nothing. He had stopped talking to the professors soon after it was made clear to him that he wouldn't see Ildiko anytime soon. He had closed off from the rest of the world.

The state was having trouble finding a solution to the problem. When they had contacted Ildiko's school to inquire if she would be willing to come back to work with Rakuen they discovered that she had dropped out and they didn't have anyway to contact her since he had rescinded any sort of contact. Finding her was like a needle in a haystack. She was listed as an independent from her foster parents and they had not had contact with her since she had entered school. The phone number that was her only listing of contact was no longer working.

Ildiko's telephone line had been taken away from her apartment since she could no longer afford it and she was only too happy to let the landlord uninstall it.

So the best thing that the state could do was get Rakuen into training for a craft. He was best suited for manufacturing, or so he had been told.

He didn't like working with heavy machines—they frightened him.

The only thing that he truly wanted was to see Ildiko again. He was plagued with dreams of her and he constantly asked for her to the point that he felt like his questions were being ignored. He missed her terribly. People told him with time that ache would lessen but it remained unrelenting. He kept remembering how it felt to hold her, to kiss her, and to just _be_ with her. The ache, if anything, only got worse. He wasn't afraid to admit it to himself; he loved her.

He kicked his bed again. He had been put into isolation because of his bouts of rage and tantrums. Rakuen felt like screaming. He paced back and forth like a caged animal and he felt just as dangerous. He was done talking with everyone; they just kept turning him around in circles. He felt as if they were going nowhere.

He was under constant surveillance. He had nothing to distract him from his thoughts. He looked up at the camera in his room. He didn't understand what the device was but he knew it was how they knew he wasn't sleeping well and that he wasn't eating either. He had tried to climb up to knock the camera away but the high ceiling prevented such action.

They tried to put him on medication because the people here didn't believe his stories of his world and how he ended up here. That was why he stopped eating and drinking. He demanded unadulterated sustenance. Because of his life before he was used to going for periods without much food so striking wasn't such of a stretch for him.

They were not going to put him mind in a fog anymore. He refused.

He glanced up at the camera again and gestured rudely at it, something that he learned from Ildiko while people watching.

He continued pacing.

He had to get out.

He had to escape.

He had to see Ildiko.

He looked out the window to his room and was determined. The next time he had the opportunity he would escape the complex. He had done it before in his world. This place wasn't nearly as terrorizing as the slave quarters he had once inhabited. Never again would he be held against his will if he could help it. He just hoped beyond hope that Ildiko was at the same address.

* * *

Ildiko Had gotten into the swing of being a good waitress rather quickly. The pay was decent, so long as she acted like she had no thoughts and always bubbly. She painted her face with make up to hide her true face. She covered himself with happy clothes to hide the fact that she was severely depressed. She was in every sense the perfect doll, all surface and no depth.

Keep working…

That was the mantra that allowed herself to keep functioning. It kept her from thinking. It kept her from going further into the darkness and sadness that she felt was engulfing her. Her nightmares were worse than ever and she could only sleep a few hours before screaming herself awake.

Any shift that was available she took to keep her thoughts away from the mess that was her life. Mr. Yun was observant. He could see that the girl he hired was damaged. He didn't pester the poor girl; it was obvious that she was trying to drown out her personal life by throwing herself into work. He didn't mind that attitude; she was always willing to help out. She had begged him not to give her a day off, saying that she could simply do dishes or run errands for him. Anything so that she wouldn't have to go home alone.

When she didn't moonlight as a waitress she would be his personal aide. She would do little errands for him such as picking up his dry cleaning and acting as courier. He, of course, would pay her extra for such assistance that she would take gratefully.

She was none stop when she would arrive but she wouldn't mingle with the other employees after or before hours.

He watched her carefully for any sort of behavior that would be suspicious. She wasn't a thief. He decided that maybe it was some sort of drug habit. She acted somewhat strung out, but that could be because of other explanations. She could be super stressed, he decided, as he watched her wait on tables, earnestly scribbling down orders. He could see the heavy make-up under her eyes to hide her tiredness. He had asked her once why she worked so hard. His only answer was because she needed to keep the roof over her head and food on the table.

She was an enigma.

"Ildiko, you have a customer waiting in your section." Dao informed her.

Ildiko looked up and saw who it was and her heart constricted.

It was that same guy. He had been coming here to order an herbal tea for a few days now. He would sit near the back in shadow and just watch her, or so Dao would claim. It was unsettling.

"Can you take him? I don't wanna talk to him tonight." Ildiko whined.

"No way, and add another stalker to my list?" Dao pushed her mercilessly towards the customer.

Ildiko pasted a fake smile on her face and approached. "Hello there, welcome to Yun's Hot House. What can I get for you today, your usual?" She added that last bit with a little more animosity than she meant to.

The strange man blinked up at her with his large, strange eyes. They were a strange variant of red and were oddly different like her own, but she couldn't tell if they were natural or not. His head was wrapped in a rough scarf and his appearance had not changed. He looked every inch the common peasant from a rural village.

Ildiko tapped her pen on her note pad and waited impatiently as the young man stared at her. She noted that although his clothes were rustic, his skin was like porcelain and his hands, which rest firmly on the table, were unblemished by calluses. He was in complete contrast with Rakuen… She stopped that thought in its tracks.

"What can I get you, sir?"

The man continued to stare.

Ildiko had had enough. "I'll be back so you can have a chance to look at the menu."

When she turned to leave, however, a lightning fast hand had reached out to stop her. Ildiko whirled around ready to slap away the bold appendage but the man had retracted his hand.

"Please, don't go."

She took a deep breath. "Then you've decided what you want?"

"Yes," the young man nodded, shifting in his seat. "You."

Ildiko couldn't believe the words coming out of the creep's mouth. She put her hands on her hips and backed away. "I won't have that kind of talk." She said defensively. She had been petitioned to come along with patrons before to meet up elsewhere and she found the very idea stupid and reckless. She didn't know this person at all.

"I didn't mean to upset you." The man insisted. Dao and Yun were watching carefully on the sidelines ready to jump in and intervene. "I only wish to speak with you."

"Well the only questions I'm interested in is what you want to drink." She countered.

The man nodded and handed her the menu. "I will have the green tea, please."

Ildiko nodded and fled the table, feeling a chill run down her spin.

"Is he bothering you, new girl?" Asked the bartender.

"No, just wants another green tea." Ildiko leaned across the wooden bar table.

"Again?" He asked, going over the heat some water.

"Always the same." Ildiko sighed.

"He's watching you." Dao whispered into her ear.

Ildiko spared a glance behind her and confirmed. "I don't even know him, why does he keep coming into my section?" Ildiko buried her face into her hands to hide her fear. When she was near him she felt a serene peace settle upon her that went to her very bones. The sense of peace seemed to her an acceptance of her fate without struggle and that feeling terrified her. She didn't know what it meant but she was left very uncomfortable when seeing him.

Something bigger was going on.

"Here's your tea." The bartender gave her a large steamy cup of green tea and a tray of sides to add into the mix such a sugar cane or honey. She thanked him and lifted the items with ease and made her way back to the table.

"Here you are, sir. Your green tea and condiments." She set the things down and made to leave again but again the stranger stopped her.

"I need to speak with you." He told her earnestly.

"Yes, would you like to order something else on the menu?" Ildiko droned on, hoping he would take the hint. She was a doll who had limited things to say, and that's all she wanted to be at the moment—not staring into the mysterious eyes of a profound sounding stranger.

The stranger stammered before finding what to say. "I would like to speak to you when you have the time. I have something I need to tell you." He tried to word his sentence in a non-threatening way but he could see that it had the opposite effect upon the young girl in front of him.

"Anything you have to tell me you can tell my manager." Ildiko hedged, backing away.

The stranger tried to fix the situation but his waitress had already left his table.

"Reishuou, I want you to follow her, even if she leaves this building I want you to follow her wherever she goes. Makes sure she's kept safe." He whispered to himself.

_As you wish…_ Came a deep voice reply and the stranger shadow stretched and broke apart to attach itself to the waitress in question.

Ildiko felt a shiver go up her spine as she looked one last time at her mysterious customer but found that he was no longer at his table. She looked about wildly to see if he had moved but he remained unseen.

"I'm gonna call it a night, Mr. Yun. Do you mind if I take off early? That guy really creeped me out." Ildiko called, gathering up her apron.

"Sure thing, and another thing, you call this place and tell me that you go home alright. I don't want to worry about you more than I have to." Yun called from his office.

"You know I don't have a phone!" She exclaimed, clocking out. "Bye Dao!" Ildiko skipped out as fast as she could but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She kept throwing looks over her shoulder and startling at the most ordinary of city noises.

She hurried home, this time taking the bus for comfort. At her stop she got off and turned in a full circle, still under the impression she was being followed. She looked at her shadow in the streetlight and balked. She was psyching herself out, it couldn't possibly move on its own. She ran the rest of the way to her apartment and shoved the key into the lock, twisting it open quickly.

Once inside she heaved a sigh of relief and locked the door firmly behind her. It was unusually muggy inside her apartment and she wondered if maybe the A.C. unit had gone out but she could hear the little window box humming along. Suddenly she had the hair rise on her arms and the back of her neck. Her air condition was sitting in her sink and _not _in her window. The window itself was flung open.

Panicked and thinking the worst, she was about to turn the lights on when a pair of arms wrapped around her chest and waist and squeezed her tightly.

Ildiko let out a piercing shriek.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took so long to update. We're about to go into the rabbit hole. Thank you all who have added this story to their alerts and who have reviewed.

Please Read and Review!

BVR


	8. Chapter 8

Enter KAN

* * *

As soon as she screamed the arms around her disappeared as if she had imagined them. Ildiko whirled about, slamming her workbag into her assailant. She heard the breath being knocked out and then flashed the lights on. They blazed brightly, giving her confidence and strength.

When she finally spied who had broken into her apartment she froze.

Rakuen had been knocked backwards and hit his lower back on the counter. Lancing pain rushed up his spine at the blow. He covered his face from where she had attacked him. He was seeing stars.

"Rakuen?" Came her uncertain voice.

He looked up, trying to blink back tears. She had knocked his sinuses into overdrive! But it was all worth it when he felt her arms around him, squeezing him gently as she buried her face in his chest. He carefully did the same, still a little wary that she might turn on him again.

She pulled back and smiled happily up at him.

"I thought you were my stalker."

His face tilted to the side but he said nothing since he had no idea what she had just spoken. Instead he signed a little wave of greeting.

Ildiko nearly wanted to cry she was so relieved, happy, and add to the fact that she still had adrenalin rushing through her veins, still on edge. So all she could do was bubble out laughter as tears spilled down her cheeks when he signed 'hello'.

Alarmed, Rakuen began wiping away her tears, confused by her reaction.

'I'm alright, I'm just so happy to see you.' Ildiko signed, hugging him again. She couldn't believe how much relief she felt in seeing him. Until this moment she felt like it was herself against the rest of the world. Here she was, completely alone in this tiny apartment with no one to really relate to until this boy popped back into her life.

Rakuen couldn't be happier to see her say such things. But he couldn't tell her until she stopped hugging; then again, it wasn't such a bad situation. He rubbed her back to quiet her tremors and wove his fingers through her hair to soothe her. He tapped her shoulder, making her look up at him.

'Why were you so frightened?'

Ildiko blinked, reluctant to let him go. She felt as if he was suddenly her anchor and to let go of him would make her be swept away in her strange turn of life.

She rested her forearms on his chest so that she could sign with her wrists and hands. 'I've had a job now for a few weeks and I think I've picked up a stalker.'

Rakuen was puzzled with that last word. It was becoming more rare for him to fumble across words he didn't know. She had smiled and quickly explained what a stalker was in terms that he would understand. He frowned at that, his arms tightening protectively around her. He looked about the apartment as if her stalker might appear at any moment.

Ildiko liked how he seemed so protective of her. She rested her cheek against his chest and sighed. She finally felt at peace. She didn't want to think about how he had gotten here, or the fact that he broke into her apartment. She didn't want to think about the government that may be looking for him. He surely had to be a runaway. When would they come looking for him? When would they be beating down her door?

In this moment she didn't care. All she wanted was for time to stand still. In the time she was forced to be without him she realized how much he meant to her. She didn't make friends easily and she was barely keeping up with her work life let alone having a personal life. She was always stressed from her clashing nightmares and restless sleeping. No amount of medication seemed to take the edge off. But here in his arms she suddenly felt the rush of sleep and the exhaustion set in. Must be the adrenalin, she mused.

Rakuen felt her grow heavy in his arms and he looked down curiously. She looked up at him with the sexiest dreamy eyes he had ever seen and he felt lust rush through his veins. He must have telegraphed his feelings because she suddenly became more awake, narrowing her eyes before smiling up at him.

He pushed back her hair, brushing the shell of her ear. He delighted in the way he made her shiver, the action feeling delicious in his arms. Rakuen captured her face and pulled her closer before slowly descending upon her lips to capture her in a kiss. He gave her plenty of time to push him away but his cautions and worries were vanquished when she met him half way, almost pouncing on him to claim his lips.

Ildiko seized the opportunity to have Rakuen ravish her once more. Since that day she was no longer permitted to see him and her dropping out of school she had longed for him more and more, her inexperienced desires becoming keener. She had had plenty of offers for dates while working but she never followed through, too frightened to follow people from the restaurant. But here she had the young man who not only stilled the torrent within her mind but also gave comfort to her heart.

She reached up and tangled her fingers through his unkempt hair, grazing her nails across his scalp. She could feel the goose flesh rising from his skin as he gripped her tighter, no longer being so gentle.

She promised herself she wouldn't allow herself this. She promised herself that their relationship would be more professional, since she had begun teaching him at school. That unspoken contract with herself was breached when she found herself enjoying his company and being friends wasn't such a bad thing. Now all thoughts of ever restraining herself flew out the window as she found her body snaking around his to cling to him.

Their kiss was fierce, each filled with unsaid loneliness, sadness, and desperation for having been separated for so long. Ildiko reveled in the way he aggressively pushed apart her lips and delved deep into the caverns of her mouth, claiming, conquering—positively sweeping her off her feet!

She moaned, feeling a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Ildiko."

"Yes." She gasped.

"Ildiko!" Came the voice again.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and her vision cleared. Above her she could see her stained ceiling and the concerned face of Rakuen.

The cold tile underneath her back was the next thing to register in her mind.

Rakuen watched her carefully, hands fluttering just above her but not daring to touch her. Out of all the ways he thought of seeing her, he didn't quite predict this sort of outcome.

The next thing that Ildiko felt was the pounding headache that assaulted her mind. She could feel the veins in her head constrict and spasm, signally a powerful migraine was just a few heartbeats away. She needed some sort of painkiller and fast if she wanted to preempt the full attack.

She made to sit up but her head rushed and she collapsed back onto the tile.

'Don't move!' Rakuen signed frantically. He bit his lip, unsure what he should do first. The girl was looking at him as if she had never seen him before and he felt all the more guilty when a tentative hand reached up to touch the back of her head.

He really did try to catch her when she fell. Her head had lolled to the side and painfully banged against the counter as they both took a tumble. He tried to shield her with his own body, and for the most part he had done it. Until he looked down at her to find Ildiko completely passed out.

Ildiko remained still, not trusting to move. She submitted completely to his command, trying to sort things out. What had happened?

She had gone into her apartment then… She shut her eyes tight, trying to remember.

Someone had grabbed at her. Her heart jumped into her throat. She struggled then…?

Her eyes popped open as she remembered the heated kiss.

Bolting upright, she scooted away from Rakuen, eyes wild as she pressed herself firmly against the door leading out of her apartment.

Rakuen watched, wincing at her behavior. He had really frightened her. He hated himself for scaring her so badly.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, or let you get hurt!' He signed, pleading.

Ildiko watched, confused. How did he hurt her? She wanted that kiss, wanted his touch all over her. She blushed a deep scarlet.

Rakuen's brow wrinkled, confused by her pretty blush.

'Hurt?' She signed back weakly.

He nodded, explaining her panic, his stupid idea of surprising her here at her apartment, and how she had fainted from fright.

Her eyes bugged at that.

"I _fainted?_" She nearly screamed out, embarrassed. So much for putting up a fight when attacked by an assailant. She covered his face to hide temporarily from Rakuen. If she fainted then that meant she had dreamed up her entire make-out session. She pulled up her knees to hide her mortification.

"Oh my gawd! I can't believe this happened!" She whispered, wiggling in her spot as she tamped her feet. She wish she could have died. If it had been anyone other than Rakuen she could have been kidnapped, or worse! It could have been her stalker!

Rakuen scooted his way towards her, placing a hand on her knee to calm her. He had no idea what she was saying but he could tell she was very upset.

Ildiko slowly looked up at Rakuen, feeling the blush deepening. The sad thing was, a part of her wished it had been real.

'Are you all right? You shouldn't be moving. You were moaning while you were out.' He signed innocently.

Oh, if he only knew what she was really hot and bothered about! She hid her face again, wishing she could just disappear. She felt like throwing a tantrum much like a child.

"Just kill me now." She mumbled out.

Rakuen frowned, not liking how things were going. He got to his feet and went to the cabinet where she stored her cups and quickly filled up a glass with water. Returning quickly he shoved it at her, tapping her knee to grab her attention.

"Drink." He told her, his voice deep and resonating, just as she remembered it in her dream.

She smiled in thank you and downed the whole glass. Now she just needed to get some ibuprofen into her system, a hot meal, then she could sleep off the migraine before she got to the nausea part and ralphed everything up.

Ildiko reached for him, indicating that she wished to stand. He happily provided support, since it gave him the perfect excuse to touch her. So what if he held on longer than necessary? So what if he took pleasure in leaning against him, relying on his strength?

He steered her to a chair but she pushed her way to the kitchen, fumbling in her spice cabinet for the painkiller. She kept it next to her dry teas so that she would be easy to access. The label always said to take it with food.

Fumbling with the bottle, Ildiko's shaking hands attempted to pry off the cap but she couldn't get a grip and nearly dropped the plastic bottle.

Rakuen engulfed her hands with his, smiling softly to help steady her. He gently took the item from her and opened it easily for her before handing it back.

Her big amber eyes gazed up at him, imploring him to do something, anything. But the moment passed as she glanced down and shook out three tablets out and slammed the pills into the back of her throat, swallowing them dry as she reached for another glass and filled it with water to chase them.

She set the glass down roughly, leaning against the counter as she began going over what she could prep and eat fast. The only thing she had that was quick besides toasted sandwiches were canned soups or dried noodle cups. She leaned towards the soup, that way she could finish off the bread before it went bad or stale.

'You hungry?' She signed, not waiting for a reply as she reached into her meager pantry and pulled out two cans of soup. She quickly dumped them into a metal pot and threw it on the stove, cranking up the gas high.

Rakuen smiled. Ildiko was always taking care of him, and he enjoyed the attention. Her way of care was through food, and he didn't mind eating since the last time he ate was early that morning.

She stirred the pot so that the soup would heat evenly. She always preferred stove-top cooking to heating things up in a microwave. Though it did pose more convenience.

Getting out two bowls and spoons she gave them to Rakuen, telling him to set the coffee table, seeing as how she didn't have a proper dining table. He took the items and did as he was told, putting them down carefully, his mind wandering.

Was she thinking about the last time they had eaten together? He remembered the taste of her mouth and the feel of her body crushed against his. He took a deep calming breath.

His iron gray eyes locked onto Ildiko's form as she tended the soup, tapping out her spoon while turning off the fire. She grabbed a towel, quickly folded it and walked over to the coffee table and placed the hot soup on top of the towel to serve as a buffer. She then returned with two glasses of water and sat down.

"Oh the bread!" She hopped up as soon as Rakuen was settled and brought back a plastic sack and opened it, tearing the remaining loaf in half and handing Rakuen a hunk. She smiled before serving herself a bowlful.

Rakuen followed suit and they ate in silence.

* * *

_Are you certain, Taihou?_ Came the deep resonating voice of Onkyo.

Shunki stood motionless on the many rooftops that covered the small neighborhood. The shanties connected together in such intimate ways that individual neighborhoods merged together into one super center of human activity and living. Sights, sounds, and especially smells assaulted the kirin's senses, nearly blinding him.

The heavy industry of the city wafted over the hovels and housing complexes like a perfumed smog unique to the area. Not to mention all the chimneys that poked their way up, spearing smoke and fumes into the haze that oppressed the people. The sounds of cars and busting exhaust rebounded like cannon fire throughout the area, and the beeping and ringing of bells from bicycles and the shouts from rickshaw drivers soon echoed. Lights winked in and out of existence.

The Taihou looked up at the sky and could not see any stars. Not being able to see them through the entire din that was Kan was a bit discouraging. How could the people become so disconnected to the world around them? He just couldn't understand these people.

"I'm sure it's her. I've never felt this way before when seeing anyone." Shunki looked down before on the mismatched thatched roof of clanging metal. His weight was almost nonexistent and thus he could stand on the flimsy material.

_And you've spoken with Reishuou yet?_

"No, he has not reported back to me." Shunki covered his nose again; he was finding it difficult to breathe. All around him he could smell the fires cooking meats. Somewhere below him someone was getting attacked and fresh blood coated the pavement. He could feel his limbs growing a bit weaker.

Shimmering into existence, Hiryun settled softly next to her charge and stroked his back soothingly, a sneer on her face. "I cannot see how lord Taiki could have survived such a place." She admired the kirin's tenacity but this was hell. She would not wish this fate on any kirin, especially Shunki. She was on edge and she wanted to return to what she knew.

Shunki could feel her ire slowly building. She was itching to go home, they all were. But this was the first time he had felt the aura of a queen and he found it in that serving woman. He had followed her closely when he finally stumbled upon her as he was walking through empty streets. She had been helping close out a restaurant for the evening. Wiping down tables, carrying dirty cups and plates, sweeping up crumbles and filth from untidy customers—all while glancing furtively around her.

She was a paranoid little slip of a woman.

Shunki tried to follow her home but found that he got lost in the twists and turns. So he went back to her place of work and waited. Spying on the future queen seemed necessary. He had to be sure it was her but the more he watched her the more he was positive of what he was feeling. The ouki, as it was known, shone brightly from her.

From what he could tell, while at work, she was kind, patient, and hardworking. But what he also saw was a loner. She hardly ever interacted with anyone on a personal level from what he could see. She didn't speak of friends or family, she didn't go out with her co-workers. He worried about that quality. And the other most noticeable aspect of this young woman was she looked utterly exhausted.

He had paused at finding that. He remembered conversing with the queen of Kei that she had mentioned having terrible nightmares. He wondered if the same affliction was affecting this young woman. Judging from the dark circles under her eyes it must be true. Perhaps taika who were fated to return to their homeland could feel it in their bones that they were not want for this world.

Reishuou had been ordered to follow the young lady home and when he located it, to report back. He had yet to do so. Shunki was getting a bit worried.

"My lord Taihou, do not fret." Hiryun stated calmly, returning to her demure demeanor.

"He should have come back by now. I hope nothing has happened." Shunki worried. He didn't want to wait for another king or queen to be born. Shun couldn't wait. It needed relief now. The people were floundering. The Outer Kingdoms were nearly in shambles, with the exception for Tai. With the return of Taiki and his renewed horn, king Tai's bided time was at an end as he engineered another coup d'etat. Within the Tai borders, the king kept everything highly militarized, especially around his coastlines, defending his people from getting kidnapped by the slave ships. Tai was fierce, independent, and with a strong king again. The reign of Asen all but forgotten.

Shunki closed his eyes, imagining the poor condition of his own kingdom. It was a painful thing to recall but he kept the agony close so as not to forget about all those who were suffering.

"Taihou." Hiryun gripped his arm to alert him.

_Taihou_.

"Reishuou. You have finally come." The kirin took in the inky shadow that approached, a huge entity that slithered its way across the roof-line.

_I come with news. I've found the dwelling of the girl. She lives alone, with no sign of family._ Reishuou had to whisper to keep from booming.

Shunki took that as a good sign. There would be nothing to keep her here, to hold her back when she started her new life as queen.

There is more. Though there are no images of family, there are many etchings of our world, each with their place upon her walls.

Shunki and his other shirei blinked at that. There was a link that was open then. The kirin looked thoughtful. Dreams indeed.

"I am only somewhat surprised at that news." He said softly.

_There is more_. Reishuou paused, unsure how to proceed.

Shunki waited patiently.

"Speak, demon." Hiryun hissed, impatient. Shunki placed an admonishing hand on her thigh but said nothing. She settled back down, immediately contrite.

_There appears to be a young man whom she knows. He is not of this world. I do believe he is of one of the Twelve Kingdoms._ Reishuou breathed quietly, remembering what he had witnessed. The iron gray haired boy had spoken in his native language, a language that was not to be spoken on this side of reality. He had been shocked to the seat of his demonic soul to find a native with the future queen. They seemed so at ease with each other.

Shunki frowned at this. "Does he mean her harm?" Was there some mad king or queen out there waiting to kill off his queen?

_I do not believe so. They seemed well acquainted from my observations_. Reishuou shook his disembodied head, his shadow winking in and out of existence.

"Good, go back and keep an eye on her. Make sure no harm comes to her. I must make ready to contact her once and for all."

The shadowed disappeared without a trace.

"You mean to put an Hinman on her?" Hiryun asked.

"I do. It would prove folly to not do so." Hinman were not ordinary youma since they too were a gift given to him at birth, just like his nyokai. The ancient legends spoke that the ranka was like an egg. The shunka that carried him housed not one but two souls: the kirin and the hinman. The kirin was as the yoke is to an egg, while the albumen, or the white of the egg, was the hinman. Once born, the hinman disappeared and attached itself to the kirin at all times, only surfacing when needed.

Shunki's hinman remained unseen for the years of the kirin's life, and at times forgotten completely.

"Hisoka."

Shunki could feel the invisible force that had always enveloped him, even before his birth, move.

_Taihou_… Came the shuddering voice.

"Prepare yourself."

* * *

Short update, sorry. But it's coming along… Slowly but surely. We're about to jump back into the 12K world, finally. Sigh. On the next chapter there will be a lemon! So hooray! Thank you for the reviews, watches, and favorites! I hope to get back into the swing of this fic. Don't worry it's not forgotten.

Hisoka = secretive, silent in Japanese

'Til next time! Please Read and REVIEW!

BVR


End file.
